Anhelando una oportunidad
by Adi-chan Hyuga
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha habia vuelto a Konoha dos años atras, dos años en los que no habia visto ni sabia nada del dobe de Naruto, el pervertido de Kakashi y sobre todo la molestia de cabello rosado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Como me lo han pedido les traigo un SasuSaku y esta vez no es triste, bueno no mucho, espero les guste…

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así, Kakashi, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru (porque no, me late el vago), Shino (estoy segura que debajo de esa chamarra y lentes hay cosas sumamente interesantes), Kiba, Gaara e Itachi, serian míos, míos y solo míos (soy poquito posesiva e individualista).

.

.

.

**ANHELANDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

.

.

.

.

.

Ahí estaba en una aldea ajena a la de el, cumpliendo una misión, una misión encomendada por la hokage de su aldea.

Habían pasado dos años desde que había vuelto a Konoha, dos años.

Los primeros seis meses, se la paso en prisión, después de eso estuvo otros seis meses haciendo servicio social, para cuando termino por fin se le permitió volver a hacer misiones, aunque eran del rango de un gennin, él, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, el vengador de Konoha, estuvo haciendo misiones peores que las que hacia cuando formo parte del equipo 7, durante ese tiempo fue vigilado por un par de ANBUs que conocía de vista y que ahora conocía como el idiota que no sabe que son los sentimientos y el idiota que pretendía dar miedo con una lámpara, nombres muy largos, a final de cuentas para el eran unos idiotas, al igual que Suigetsu y Karin, bueno con Juugo no se metía, el hecho de que no hablara ayudaba mucho, aunque lo malo es que no ayudaba a callar a los otros cuatro idiotas, sobre todo cuando se juntaban.

Pues si, habían sido dos largos años, dos largos años desde que había regresado a Konoha, dos largos años siguiendo con taka ahora en Konoha, dos largos años desde que tuvo que soportar las miradas de los habitantes de la aldea, tanto civiles como shinobis, pero sobre todo, dos largos años estando solo, porque aun cuando taka estaba con el en Konoha, de tener como compañeros de equipo a Sai y Tenzou, también eran dos largos años en los que no había visto al pervertido de su sensei, al dobe de Naruto y a la molestia peli rosada.

Si, porque a pesar de tener todo ese tiempo ahí, ellos no lo estaban, en un principio pensó que estarían de misión, sin embargo el tiempo paso y ellos no volvían, no sabia nada, sus compañeros de generación los recibieron bien, aunque nadie dijo absolutamente nada de los integrantes de su equipo, de hecho se dio cuenta que de espaldas a el susurraban, pensando que no se daban cuenta, algo le decía que esos susurros tendrían algo que ver con esos tres, sin embargo su orgullo le impedía el preguntar abiertamente por ellos.

Sabía muy bien de la cercanía que tenía la hokage con cada uno de sus ex-compañeros de equipo, sobre todo con la Haruno, pues sabia de muy buena fuente que ella era su mejor y más querida alumna, entonces porque no decía nada.

En más de una ocasión lo corrió de su despacho, justo cuando lo habían llamado para (joderle la vida) una misión, cuando de la nada lo corría. En una ocasión en particular, escucho detrás de la puerta un puff, símbolo indudable de que alguien había llegado y por eso lo había sacado de su oficina, intento oír, sin embargo a sus oídos no llegaron mas allá de una voz familiar que la saludaba, después de eso, Karin se abalanzo sobre el jalando hacia afuera de la torre hokage con una estupidez clásica de ella como pretexto.

Y ahora estaba ahí en esa maldita aldea, varado con taka y los otros dos idiotas, que por cierto estos últimos dos en cuanto llegaron se desaparecieron sin decir nada más, tan solo que se verían después en la posada.

-vamos Sasuke ya quita esa cara – le decía un hombre de tez clara, cabello celeste y dientes afilados.

-hmn – fue la respuesta del susodicho.

-vamos, te hace falta una chica linda para hacerte sonreír y olvidar tu amargura – insistía el peli celeste.

-imbécil – su voz denotaba molestia.

-sabes Sasuke, creo que Suigetsu tiene razón, en verdad te hace falta encontrar el amor para que seas feliz – se unió a la conversación un hombre alto de cabello naranja, contrario a su tamaño imponente su carácter es pacífico.

-si, alguien dulce, delicada, alegre, alguien que sea todo lo contrario de ti – continuaba el de dientes afilados.

-cállate cara de pez, deja a Sasuke-kun en paz! – Karin, una peli roja y por ahora única mujer del equipo, intervino a favor del Uchiha.

-lo repito opino lo mismo que Suigetsu, Sasuke no sé porque hasta ahora no te has dado la oportunidad de tener a alguien que te haga olvidar todo lo que ha pasado en tu vida – Sasuke se estaba molestando por el tema así que se pudo de pie con la intensión de irse de ahí – aun eres joven, pero no lo serás por mucho, será mejor que pienses en lo que quieres para tu futuro…

No escucho como terminaba ese sermón, simplemente salió de ahí, necesitaba respirar y pensar, después de dos años de estar en Konoha lo aceptaba los extrañaba, extrañaba al dobe que siempre estaba en Ichiraku, extrañaban sus estúpidas competencias por ver quién era mejor, extrañaba al pervertido de su sensei que siempre llegaba tarde, extrañaba sus estúpidas excusas, así como verlo siempre con esa pose despreocupada, pero sobretodo extrañaba a la molesta de mota rosada, que siempre lo perseguía de un lado a otro, extrañaba que se preocupara por él, extrañaba sus cálidas sonrisas, sus ojos verdes que brillaban mas cuando lo veían.

Soltó un suspiro, en verdad no sabía qué hacer, quería saber de ellos, pero su maldito orgullo le impedía hacer algo.

Y así, siguió caminando por la aldea, intentando olvida a esa bola de cretinos como en algún momento los llamo, aunque a esas alturas sabia era imposible.

.

.

.

.

.

Se que no era precisamente esto lo que esperaban que publicara, pero en mi defensa, he sufrido de un bloqueo esperemos sea temporal, eso y se cruzaron las fiestas patrias y bueno todo eso me ha quitado tiempo para obligar a mi ardilla correr y continuar con los capítulos de mis historias es progreso.

Aun así esto surgió en medio de mi bloqueo, espero que al igual que paso con "Envidia" me deje ya continuar con mis otros fics.

Y dejando ya eso de lado, hace tiempo prometí hacer un fic SasuSaku, en el cual me enmendaría por lo que hice en "Maldita estupidez" así que como ven pago, ya solo me falta el ShikaSaku (el cual en breve espero concluirlo, puesto que el borrador ya esta) y el SaiSaku (la idea está en mi mente, pero me falta darle forma) para no deber nada mas, al menos por el momento.

Espero haya sido de su agrado este primer capitulo, aun cuando es muy muy corto, el fic en si será corto y les agradeceré mucho me dejen un comentario con respecto a que les pareció este pequeño (micro) capitulo, si no la haga tan mal con esta pareja o mejor me quedo en los KakaSaku (del cual por cierto sé que tengo incluso, prometo retomarlo lo más pronto posible) y los NejiSaku, ¿ustedes que opinan?.

Y pues de ante mano, mil gracias por leer la historia!...

Saludos y nos leemos prontito prontito!

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero sea de su agrado…

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así, Kakashi, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru (porque no, me late el vago), Shino (estoy segura que debajo de esa chamarra y lentes hay cosas sumamente interesantes), Kiba, Gaara e Itachi, serian míos, míos y solo míos (soy poquito posesiva e individualista).

* * *

.

.

.

**ANHELANDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

.

.

No escucho como terminaba ese sermón, simplemente salió de ahí, necesitaba respirar y pensar, después de dos años de estar en Konoha lo aceptaba los extrañaba, extrañaba al dobe que siempre estaba en Ichiraku, extrañaban sus estúpidas competencias por ver quién era mejor, extrañaba al pervertido de su sensei que siempre llegaba tarde, extrañaba sus estúpidas excusas, así como verlo siempre con esa pose despreocupada, pero sobretodo extrañaba a la molesta de mota rosada, que siempre lo perseguía de un lado a otro, extrañaba que se preocupara por él, extrañaba sus cálidas sonrisas, sus ojos verdes que brillaban mas cuando lo veían.

Soltó un suspiro, en verdad no sabía qué hacer, quería saber de ellos, pero su maldito orgullo le impedía hacer algo.

Y así, siguió caminando por la aldea, intentando olvida a esa bola de cretinos como en algún momento los llamo, aunque a esas alturas sabia era imposible.

.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado en el centro de la aldea, los demás integrantes de taka decidieron salir a dar una vuelta por el pintoresco pueblito.

-no entiendo porque siempre tienen que molestar a Sasuke-kun con eso, ahora por su culpa se fue muy enojado –

-oye no será que es gay y por eso nunca quiere saber de mujeres?

-cállate imbécil, Sasuke-kun no es gay

-en eso Karin tiene razón, les contare algo – haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran y nadie más escuchara lo que iba a decirles – ya van varias veces que escucho a Sasuke llamar a una mujer en sueños

-a una mujer – mencionaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo incrédulos

-si, siempre es a la misma mujer, no sé quien sea en realidad

-pero haber dinos el nombre de la persona a la que llama? – preguntaba curioso Suigetsu

-Sakura… Sakura es el nombre que siempre menciona – les dijo

Karin bufo por lo bajo reincorporándose y siguiendo el camino que llevaban

-quizás se está acordando de su mama

-pues lo dudo zanahoria, yo creo que ha de ser alguien de quien se enamoro y por eso no quiere conocer a nadie más, me pregunto dónde estará ella?

-quizás muerta, si fuera de Konoha ya lo sabríamos no?

-cállate remolacha… oye Juugo tengo una idea – le dijo al voltear a verlo con una sonrisa cómplice, que le dio a entender que harían, después voltearon a ver a Karin con la misma mirada.

-a no! A mí no me metan en sus estupideces! – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar dejando atrás a los otros dos.

Ambos hombres la miraron alejarse y luego se miraron, dejando de darle importancia a la joven para centrarse en lo que tenían en mente.

.

.

.

.

.

Ambos hombre habían empezado a caminar recorriendo las zonas más bellas de la aldea, intentando encontrar lo que sabían a su jefe le hacía falta.

Llegaron hasta el parque, dejándose caer en una banca cerca de la entrada de este, comenzaron a ver pasar a las personas, sin encontrar lo que tanto buscaban.

Decir que ya querían desistir era poco, habían recorrido gran parte de la aldea y no encontraban nada con lo que estuvieran de acuerdo.

-oye Juugo… - no hubo respuesta – Juugo!... – volvió a llamarlo y nada, así que volteo su mirada hacia él, dándose cuenta que miraba hacia algún punto, giro su vista hacia donde miraba su amigo y lo que vio le hizo ensanchar los ojos.

-ella… es… ella! – intento decir – Juugo, vamos rápido, que ya se va a ir – le dijo a Juugo mientras le jalaba para ir en dirección.

-disculpe señorita… - intentaba llamar la atención de la joven, en lo que se acercaban a ella - señorita – le dijo al tiempo que se cruzaba por su camino impidiéndole el paso.

La joven se puso nerviosa ante los dos hombres que le impedían el paso, con la mirada comenzó a buscar alguna salida para huir de aquel par de hombres que cerraban de momento su paso.

-no se asuste señorita! – le dijo rápidamente el grandulón al ver el miedo en los ojos de la joven.

-señorita tan solo queremos pedirle un favor, por favor ayúdenos es muy importante… - Suigetsu le hablo suave para no asustarla mas.

-l-lo siento, p-pero… - intento decir una joven, de estatura promedio (tómenlo en consideración a la de su nacionalidad), muy muy delgada, de piel sumamente blanca, daba la apariencia de una persona delicada, la cual debía de ser protegida.

-no tardara señorita se lo ruego… solo ayudemos, por favor – pidió el peli naranja, la joven busco en la mirada de sus interlocutores algo que la ayudara a saber que clase de personas eran.

La joven los miro, no parecían malas personas, así que accedió.

-de acuerdo, siempre y cuando no tardemos mucho – les dijo la joven aun con un poco de temor.

-gracias… - dijo dándole una sonrisa que la joven respondió tímidamente – Juugo, dile a la zanahoria que te diga donde esta, rápido que la señorita tiene prisa – le dijo al peli naranja, el cual asintió y desapareció.

-en un momento volverá, porque no nos sentamos en lo que vuelve, le prometo que no tardara – el peli celeste le decía a la joven al tiempo que señalaba el camino.

La joven solamente asintió y se encaminaron hacia una banca a la sombra de un gran árbol.

.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraba ahora corriendo a la búsqueda de el último Uchiha, Karin le había dicho hacia dónde encontrarlo, aclarándole que si algo malo salía de toda esa locura, no la metieran a ella.

Así que ahí estaba cerca de la salida de la aldea, no podía demorar mucho, tenía poco tiempo, debía que pensar muy bien, como hacer para que el Uchiha lo acompañara sin sospechar de sus planes.

Llego hasta el lugar indicado por Karin, con la mirada recorrió el lugar, solo había arboles y mas arboles, levanto la mirada para buscarlo y ahí estaba, sentado en la rama de un árbol, como meditando

-Sasuke! – lo llamo el grandulón.

-hmp – fue la respuesta.

-Sasuke… Suigetsu!... – le dijo esperando dijera algo cosa que no paso, por lo que mejor continuo – Suigetsu, está en un grave problema.

-…-el otro no contesto solo lo miro, esperando continuara.

-ya busque a Yamato-san y Sai-san pero no los encuentro – al ver que no decía nada continuo, tenia que convercerlo de alguna manera.

-…-siguio sin decir nada, meditaba, si seria verdad lo que le decía.

-si la hokage se entera no le agradara nada – tenia que intentar con lo que pudiera.

-…- era cierto si ella se enteraba no le iría bien, sabía que en cierta forma esos tres eran su responsabilidad, y si se metían en un problema el seria el responsable, y la verdad no quería volver a pasar tiempo nuevamente haciendo servicio social o en esas misiones para gennins, sabía muy bien que la hokage era una mujer vengativa.

Así que sin más se puso de pie y bajo del árbol, sin decir una palabra miro a Juugo, esperando le respondiera lo que necesitaba saber.

-están en la entrada del parque… - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir para cuando desapareció el pelinegro, parpadeo un par de veces y salió también rápidamente en dirección hacia el lugar, quería ver lo que pasaría con su plan.

.

.

.

.

.

-señorita, por favor solo por unos minutos más, por favor es muy importante y solo usted nos puede ayudar – le rogaba, ya que joven comenzaba a dudar si era bueno eso de ayudarlos, por lo que quería irse ya.

-está bien, tan solo nos minutos más…pero a todo esto en qué consiste el favor? – le pregunto la joven.

-tan solo tiene que platicar un momento con una persona que ya no debe de tardar – decía mientras miraba en busca de esa persona – ohh! Ahí viene señorita – le dijo la joven volteo a verlo, el de dientes afilados se puso de pie, con el dedo le indicaba la dirección hacia donde se supone estaría esa persona.

Giro su rostro hacia el lugar indicado y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la persona con la que tenia que hablar, de la impresión sus ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca, intento articular palabra alguna, abrió y cerro la boca, pero nada salía de sus labios…

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke iba en dirección al parque, saltaba de techo en techo para llegar más rápido.

Al estar en el parque dejo de saltar, para buscar el chakra de quien fuera su subordinado, rápidamente lo encontró y se encamino hacia el lugar.

No tardo mucho en llegar. Lo encontró cerca de la entrada, sentado en una banca debajo de un árbol, no entendió, si Juugo le dijo que había causado problemas y ahora estaba ahí, sentado y al parecer con una joven. Eso lo puso bastante molesto, iba a dar media vuelta y salir de ahí, pero algo llamo su atención en la joven que lo acompañaba, por lo que a paso tranquilo se acerco hasta quedar a un par de metros de distancia de ellos.

Lo que vio ahí le causo una gran impresión.

Una joven, de complexión sumamente delgada, de piel blanca, a pesar de su complexión tenia unas piernas torneadas, por lo que se podía ver, ya que portaba un vestido blanco de tirantes gruesos, debajo del busto un listón rosa, lo cual marcaba su bien formado busto, sin embargo lo que más llamo su atención fue su larga cabellera rosada que podía ver debajo de ese sombrero que llevaba, solo le faltaba comprobar una cosa…

Vio como Suigetsu había notado su presencia poniéndose de pie, hablo con la joven y luego lo señalo, la joven giro su rostro hacia él.

No podía ser, era ella.

Esos ojos verdes que tanto extrañaba y que ahora lo miraban muy abiertos, era más que obvia su impresión.

.

.

.

Al notar que algo pasaba entre ellos Suigetsu hizo lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió… esconderse y observar, a final de cuentas no todos los días se podía ver el rostro de sorpresa de Sasuke Uchiha.

Así que se coloca detrás de un arbusto donde se encontraba ya Juugo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar y ver qué pasaba.

.

.

.

.

.

-S-sa-suke-kun…

-Sakura…

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya sé, me quieren matar, solo, tan solo consideren que si lo hacen no sabrán lo que sigue.

Por lo mientras, nos leemos en la semanas con la actualización de "Una vida en 40 semanas" y quizás "Déjame sanar tus heridas".

Mil gracias todos los que dejaron un comentario, a quienes agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, así como sus alertas, agradezco de corazón a todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo, así como este, mil gracias a todos.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto!

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero sea de su agrado…

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así, Kakashi, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru (porque no, me late el vago), Shino (estoy segura que debajo de esa chamarra y lentes hay cosas sumamente interesantes), Kiba, Gaara e Itachi, serian míos, míos y solo míos (soy poquito posesiva e individualista).

* * *

.

.

.

**ANHELANDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

.

.

-S-sa-suke-kun…

-Sakura…-

Sakura reacciono y se puso de pie, para salir de ahí corriendo, Sasuke noto sus intenciones, y saliendo del shock inicial se movió hacia ella para así frustrar sus planes, no se podía ir de ahí, no hasta que le aclarara varias cosas, así que la tomo rápidamente del brazo sosteniéndola fuertemente y girándola hacia él para encararlo, al hacerlo el sombrero que llevaba puesto calle dejando ver la alrga cabellera rosada, peinada con tan solo un liston rojo largo atado por debajo de su cabello.

-Sasuke-kun, por favor déjame, me tengo que ir – rogaba la peli rosa, con algunas lagrimas que comenzaban a asomarse por sus bellos ojos verdes – onegai déjame ir…

-no Sakura, primero hablaremos, tienes mucho que contestarme – la interrumpió, tenía muchas dudas y debías de ser resueltas.

-onegai – huía de la mirada del pelinegro.

-donde has estado todo este tiempo y el dobe y Kakashi? – pregunto ejerciendo un poco mas de presión sobre el brazo de la joven y con la mirada.

-…- la vio, tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, en su mirada había tristeza, no le agrado lo que vio, soltó el agarre y pudo ver que donde la había tomado había quedado marcada su mano, era una marca morada, se le hizo raro y la volteo a ver, ahora se veía incomoda, con su mano trato de cubrírsela marca.

-Sakura – murmuro al verla así le pareció tan débil e indefensa, no lo soporto mas.

La tomo entre sus brazos, haciendo que su cabeza se hundiera en su pecho, ella no soporto mas, sus delgados y blancos brazos rodearon la cintura de Sasuke y dio rienda suelta lo que sentía, mientras Sasuke mantuvo un brazo sosteniéndola por la cintura y la otra acariciaba el cabello de Sakura con el fin de calmarla, ya tendría tiempo para que respondiera sus dudas, ahora la tenía con él y no la permitiría se alejara de nuevo.

-Sakura-chan! – se escucho a lo lejos.

Al oírlo Sakura dio un respingo entre los brazos de Sasuke, tenía que irse, con todo el dolor de su corazón (el cual dolía mucho, demasiado), sabía que debía de separarse pero no sabía si lo lograría, si tendría la fuerza para dejarlo atrás.

El grito era insistente y cada vez más cercano, hasta que lo reconoció.

-dobe – dijo y soltando tan solo un poco el agarre en el cual tenía a Sakura, ella lo aprovecho para subir sus manos hasta su cuello para impulsarse y ponerse de puntitas.

Para cuando Sasuke pudo reaccionar, frente a su visión una mata rosa la cubrió, sobre sus labios se sintió una presión, estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía qué hacer, no entendía nada, hasta que algo hizo click en su cabeza, Sakura lo estaba besando, no sabía qué hacer, a pesar de tener mujeres a sus pies, el bueno, el nunca había estado con ninguna, nunca había besado a ninguna, así que cerró sus ojos y de una forma torpe comenzó a corresponderle, con algo de duda, por las acciones poco propias de él, poso sus manos en su cintura, apresándola y apegándola a él, sus movimientos que en principio eran torpes, ahora eran tan distintos, algo dentro de él, había despertado, quería mas, no podía conformarse con tan solo eso, requería mas, quería mas, necesitaba más, una de sus manos habis subido hasta la nuca de Sakura para profundizar el beso.

Antes de que pudiera profundizar el beso, un dolor, producto de un piquete en su cuello se hizo presente, y poco a poco fue sintiendo como sus piernas perdían fuerzas así como el agarre en el que tenia afianzada a la peli rosa, sus manos fueron cayendo como un peso muerto a sus costados, llevandose el una el liston que Sakura llevara en su cabello, se separaron y poco a poco su cuerpo fue cediendo ante la falta de fuerza, Sakura lo ayudo a que la caída no fuera tan fuerte, lo ayudo a amortiguarla, mientras lo mirada atentamente.

Sasuke busco la mirada de Sakura, intentando entender lo que pasaba, cuando jades y ónix se cruzaron, pudo ver en su mirada, alegría por volver a verlo, amor que aun sentía por él y que había demostrado en ese beso pero también tristeza, pero porque, porque había señales de tristeza en sus ojos verdes.

Sus miradas seguían fijas, hasta que Sakura no soporto mas y corrió su cara hacia un lado, estaba avergonzada.

-perdón S-Sasuke-kun – le dijo mientras depositaba su cabeza con cuidado en el piso – perdóname – le dijo mientras unas rebeldes lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Sakura – la llamaba, al ver que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a retroceder unos pasos, hasta formar una distancia considerable con el pelinegro.

-Sakura-chan! – escucho la llamaron aun más cerca.

Vio detrás de ella y noto que llegaban en ese momento dos personas a quienes tampoco había visto en esos dos años.

-pequeña dónde estabas? – escucho como el hombre peli plata que había llegado junto con un rubio le hablaba a la joven.

-y-yo… - contestaba nerviosa – s-salí a-a caminar un poco… n-necesitaba tomar a-algo de aire… - les decía aun de espaldas a ellos, limpiándose las lagrimas que aun salían de sus ojos, para después girarse y encararlos, aun cubriendo su brazo con su otra mano para que no se notara la marca que se había producido.

-Sakura! – gritaron al llegar otro par de hombres, uno castaño y otro pelinegro de piel tan blanca como una hoja de papel.

Sasuke al notar quienes eran abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, para ese momento se encontraba luchando fieramente para que su cuerpo no cediera aun mas, sus ojos se cerraban aun cuando él no lo quería, trababa de resistir todo lo que podía, sin embargo era seguro que no aguantaría mas.

Dentro de él sentía una desesperación, al no poder levantarse y exigir una explicación a lo que pasaba, aun mas, como era posible que nadie notara que estaba ahí tirado en el piso, además donde estaban los idiotas de taka cuando más los necesitaba, considerando que por ellos estaba ahí.

-Sakura! Estas bien?... – el rubio que se encontraba presente se acerco hasta ella y la miro a los ojos detenidamente – lloraste – no lo pregunto, sino lo afirmo al ver sus ojos rojos – porque lloraste? – le pregunto mientras la abrazaba y ella se dejaba, mientras se soltaba llorar, cerrando sus ojos tratando de calmarse para entender que le pasaba a su hermanita.

Al sentirla en sus brazos llorando, abrió sus ojos y vio algunos metros detrás de la joven y ahí lo vio en el piso.

Todos los demás presentes, tan solo miraban a la peli rosa llorar, dos estaban más que preocupados, estaban bastante nerviosos.

Sus nervios se acrecentaron cuando escucharon un nombre salir de los labios de rubio.

-teme – salió lento, despacio y también bajo, aunque no lo suficiente para no ser escuchado.

El peli plateado que hasta ese momento que había mantenido tan solo mirando a la peli rosada con alivio y preocupación marcados en su ojo negro, se asomo a ver lo que había detrás de los jóvenes abrazados y comprobar que lo que decía su atolondrado alumno era cierto.

A unos metros de sus alumnos, se encontraba, quien podría ser nombrado el hijo prodigo de esa familia tan poco comunc (rara).

Dos miraban fijamente al joven en el suelo, mientras que Sakura calmaba sus lagrimas, mientras se separaba del rubio, quien no perdió tiempo para acercarse al Uchiha, mientras que Yamato y Sai se encontraban algo nervioso ante lo que pudiera ocurrir en ese lugar.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se encontraba por colapsar, sus ojos estaban fijos tratando de ver lo mas que se pudiera de lo que pasaba frente a él, no quería perder de vista a Sakura, ni a los demás.

Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse a pesar de su lucha, ya no podía más, así que poco a poco su visión se fue haciendo menos y la obscuridad comenzaba a cubrirlo.

De forma lejana vio algo que lo alarmo…

Frente a sus ojos y en cámara lenta el cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a perder fuerzas e inevitablemente sus piernas se fueron doblando indicando que en poco tiempo su cuerpo llegaría al piso.

Su desesperación crecía al no poder moverse para alcanzarla y evitar la caída, de su boca no salía sonido alguno para alertar a los demás, nada podía hacer, sus ojos se cerraron y lo último que escucho es como la llamaban.

-Sakura!/Sakura-chan!/pequeña! – gritaron los cuatro hombres presentes al ver a la joven caer desmayada frente a sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Creo que esto se está poniendo interesante, o ustedes que opinan?, y tal y como me lo pidieron ahí andan ya Kakashi-sexy-sensei y Naruto-bomboncito-kun, espero este capítulo fuera de su agrado, tanto así y me dejen mucho muchos reviews, aunque creo que de este capítulo un par de dudas surgirán, así que dejen fluir cualquier duda/aclaración/comentario/tomatazo/amenaza de muerte/felicitación o lo que se generara en el transcurso de su lectura.

Mil gracias a quienes se molestaron en dejar un comentario, así como quienes la agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas, así como a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leerla, mil gracias!

Por lo pronto nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, que estén bien, saludos!

Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero sea de su agrado…

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así, Kakashi, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru (porque no, me late el vago), Shino (estoy segura que debajo de esa chamarra y lentes hay cosas sumamente interesantes), Kiba, Gaara e Itachi, serian míos, míos y solo míos (soy poquito posesiva e individualista).

* * *

.

.

.

**ANHELANDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

.

.

Detrás de unos arbustos cercanos a donde momentos antes Suigetsu se encontrara con aquella joven, se encontraban el grandulón y el peli celeste escondidos.

-Juugo – expreso es de dientes afilados al llegar junto a él – justo a tiempo… - cambio su pose a una pensativa – aunque por lo que veo ya se conocían.

-shhh! Oíste como la llamo… Sakura… será ella

-si eso oí, pues si es ella que buen gusto tiene el jefe

-ve! – dijo para llamar la atención del otro para que viera lo que pasaba con aquella pareja

-Sasuke es un bruto, mira que lastimar a tan hermosa mujer, si el no la quiere, yo con gusto me sacrifico –una sonrisa lasciva surcaron los labios de Suigetsu.

-con que te sacrificas cara de pez… - les dijo una voz a sus espaldas, bastante conocido por los dos - a quien espi… mmmm! – entre jugo y Suigetsu le taparon la boca y la tiraron junto a ellos para que no hiciera más escándalo.

-cállate zanahoria, que nos descubrirán – le dijo rápidamente Suigetsu.

-mmmmnnnmnmnnmn! – intentaba hablar, mientras manoteaba con desesperación, pues el de dientes afilados tenía sus manos sobre la boca y nariz de la zanahoria.

-que? – menciono Suigetsu al no entender lo que la otra le decía.

-oye Suigetsu no te parece que está cambiando de color? – al tiempo que Juugo señalaba la cara de la pelirroja, que para esos momentos estaba pasando de un azul a un morado que para nada combinaban con el color de su cabello.

-ohhh! – dijo mientras quitaba su mano de la boca y nariz de Karin, haciendo que esta jadeara como desesperada por aire para sus pulmones – perdón! – dijo al tiempo que soltaba una risita un tanto nerviosa.

Mientras el aura asesina que rodeaba a Karin, aumentaba, su mirada decía que de esa no se libraría Suigetsu.

-Sakura-chan! – escucharon una voz a lo lejos gritar, haciendo que Suigetsu olvidara a Karin por un momento y volteara nuevamente hacia donde haba dejado a Sasuke con la señorita.

Karin al notar que sus dos compañeros veían muy interesaros hacia cierto lugar, decide hacer lo mismo y oh! Sorpresa.

-q-quien… quien rayos es esa! – Karin comenzaba a ponerse histérica (mas de lo normal).

-shh! No alces la voz, nos descubrirán – le reclamo el peli celeste, la otra inconscientemente hizo caso.

-al parecer es Sakura – le aclaro el grandulón.

-que?... como que ella es Sakura?... no puedo creerlo – decía Karin aun incrédula.

-pues créelo – le dijo el dientes de tiburón con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-rápido vean – les dijo Juugo para llamar la atención de sus dos compañeros.

Frente a ellos, bien una escena un tanto fuera de lo común para ellos.

Sasuke que hacia escasos momentos había soltado a la joven de su agarre y ahora se encontraba abrazándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y la joven al parecer se entraba llorando bajo ese abrazo.

-Sakura-chan! – volvieron a escuchar ahora un tanto más cercano.

Sin quitar su vista de la imagen vieron como la joven pego un respingo al oír aquel llamado.

-tal parece que alguien la busca – menciono ahora el peli naranja.

Vieron como Sasuke soltaba el agarre, así como sus labios se movieron, aunque no pudieron escuchar lo que dijo.

-pero qué demonios!... – alcanzo a decir Karin antes de ser acallada nuevamente por una mano únicamente sobre su boca en esta ocasión.

La razón por la cual Karin había reaccionado así era que frente a ellos vieron como la joven paso rápidamente subió sus manos por el pecho de Sasuke hasta llegar a su nuca y entrelazar sus manos ahí.

Vieron con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión como la pequeña y frágil jovencita se impulso con ese agarre hasta que sus labios se unieron con los del Uchiha.

En verdad estaban sorprendidos, y aun mas cuando vieron que Sasuke le correspondía, y ahora sí, lo habían visto todo, dudaban que algo mas falta por ver, o eso habían pensado.

Pues de pronto de las manos de la joven, comenzó a emanar una luz verde.

-chakra… - menciono en apenas un susurro Karin.

Las manos de la joven se movieron de una casi forma imperceptible, momentos después vieron como el cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó tener una reacción diferente.

La joven se separo lentamente, mientras verían como las piernas de Sasuke comenzaban a perder fuerzas, pues poco a poco cedían, mientas la joven con un poco de dificultad trataba de sostenerlo sin lograrlo.

-que le… - comenzó a decir el peli naranja, sin embargo no termino, la respuesta a su pregunta no concluida llego de la cuatro ojos.

-m-mando chakra a su sistema nervioso… para paralizarlo o noquearlo – decía Karin un tanto incrédula ante lo que veía.

-pero porque?... si se conocen y más aun después de besarse porque? – Suigetsu no creía lo que veía.

-porque Sasuke no noto el chakra? – se pregunta Karin, si bien Sasuke no era como ella un rastreador de chakra, tampoco era tan malo como para no sentirlo.

-el beso, lo distrajo – la idea de Juugo parecía acertada.

Aun mas asombrados vieron como la joven colocaba a Sasuke en piso con mucho cuidado, se dieron cuenta que no intentaba sostenerlo, sino que más bien lo que hizo fue amortiguar su caída.

-perdón S-Sasuke-kun – alcanzaron a escuchar, aquellas palabras cargadas de dolor, mientras depositaba su cabeza con cuidado en el piso – perdóname – no entendían lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, pues rebeldes lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Sakura – pudieron oír como salía el nombre de la joven de los labios de Uchiha, la llamaba.

Ninguno de los que estaban observando todo lo ocurrido hacía nada, estaban inmóviles, sus cuerpos no reaccionaban, estaban completamente impresionados de lo que ocurría ante sus ojos.

La joven se puso de pie, despacio, veían el dolor reflejado en el semblante de la Haruno, al tiempo que daba unos cortos pasos alejándose de donde yacía tirado el Uchiha.

-Sakura-chan! – volvieron a oír que la llamaban.

Detrás de ella un joven rubio más o menos de la misma edad de Sasuke, llego junto con un hombre un tanto más grande, de cabello gris, usando una extraña mascara en su rostro, al tiempo que su banda que lo identificaba como un ninja de Konoha tapaba su ojo izquierdo, al ver la banda, volvieron a mirara al rubio de ojos azules y notaron que también llevaba una banda con el símbolo de Konoha atado a su frente.

-son de Konoha – dijo algo asombrada Karin.

Como era posible que en dos años que llevaban ya en la aldea no los habían visto nunca, y más aun al parecer Sasuke los conocía, o bueno al menos a la peli rosada.

Las facciones de ambos hombres se relajaron al encontrar a la joven, aunque se veían algo serios, el peli gris, hablo y la joven con lago de titubeo le contesto, tal parecía que ambos se conocían.

-Sakura! – escucharon como nuevamente era llamada la joven, e inmediatamente después llegaron dos personas para ellos sumamente conocidas.

A quien conocían como el capitán Yamato y a Sai, sus compañeros de equipo y guardines designados (yo diría resignados) por la hokage.

Observaron como el joven le hablo a Sakura, mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas antes de voltear a verlos.

No fue muy difícil darse cuenta que todos los presentes lo habían notado las lagrimas que momentos antes surcaron sus mejillas, lo siguiente que vieron fue como el rubio la abraza y la hundió en su pecho, viendo ahora únicamente los espasmos producidos por el llanto que se hacía presente nuevamente en la joven, mientras con una marca de cariño innegable acariciaba los rosados cabellos de la joven, tal como Sasuke lo había hecho cuando la abrazo.

-teme – escucharon al rubio hablar.

No entendían a quien hablaba, pues parecía que por fin había descubierto a Sasuke quien aun estaba tirado en el suelo con sus ojos medio abiertos.

De hecho hasta ese momento ellos mismos lo recordaron, pues se habían centrado toda su atención en las acciones de la joven y quienes habían llegado por lo visto buscándola, que habían olvidado que el Uchiha estaba en lo que parecía ser luchando por no caer en la inconsciencia.

El rubio y la peli rosada se separaron, mientras el primero daba unos pasos hacia donde el pelinegro se encontraba tumbado, al tiempo que peli plateado también daba unos pasos para ver detrás de los jóvenes, al parecer tampoco había reparado en la presencia de Sasuke.

Pero el rubio nunca llego a su destino, un hecho llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

El cuerpo de la ojijade, comenzó a colapsar tal y como lo había hecho el de Sasuke momentos antes, aunque había algo diferente, era obvio que el Uchiha había caído por el chakra que sido emitido a su nuca con el fin de dejarlo inconsciente, sin embargo la joven parecía tuviera algo mal, bueno a no ser claro por el hecho de verse sumamente delgada, hasta verse sumamente frágil y contando la falta de color en su piel y la facilidad con la que le había quedado un moretón en donde Sasuke la había agarrado, de ahí en fuera no parecía que existiese algo raro en ella.

-Sakura!/Sakura-chan!/pequeña! – fueron los llamados que se escucharon de los presentes al notar como caía.

De reojo pudieron ver a Sasuke y vieron como sus ojos se cerraban en ese momento.

El cuerpo de la joven no llego a impactar con el suelo, pues rápidamente tanto el peli plateado como el rubio habían llegado junto a ella con una velocidad asombrosa para intentar sostenerla y así evitar un aquel golpe.

Ahora menos que nunca entendían todo lo que ocurría ante sus ojos.

-recapitulemos que no entendí bien – expreso Suigetsu al ser el primero en hablar ante lo que habían visto - esa chica peli rosada es Sakura – dijo a lo cual los otros dos asintieron - Sasuke la abrazo – nuevamente asintieron – después ella lo beso – la acción fue la misma que las otras dos ocasiones anteriores – y ella lo noqueo con chakra en su nuca? – ahí es donde parecía que las cosas ya no estaban del todo bien – después lo dejo con cuidado en el suelo, para cuando llegaron un rubio junto con un tipo raro de mascara, para después aparecer Yamato y Sai – nuevamente asintieron – después ella se desmayo cuando por fin habían notado a Sasuke tirado – asintieron otra vez – pues no entiendo nada! – declaro un poco desesperado.

Para cuando voltearon a ver nuevamente solo quedaban en el lugar Yamato y Sai, el segundo estaba acomodando a Sasuke en su espalda con ayuda de Yamato.

-donde están?... donde está la chica?...y… y el rubio y el rarito de mascara?... a-a donde se fueron? – preguntaba mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados – Karin?... – le pregunto a la pelirroja.

-no lo sé – dijo mientras hacía unos sellos y cerraba los ojos con la intención de concentrarse más para poder localizar a esos tres individuos, pasaron unos momentos antes de que volviera a hablar – no los encuentro, es como si hubieran desaparecido! – decía un tanto asombrada la joven.

-no pudieron haber desaparecido zanahoria! De seguro tu radar ya no sirve o esta descompuesto! – le decía un molesto porque la otra no pudiera según el hacer algo tan fácil.

-idiota! No soy un radar – dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia el peli celeste.

-los que tienen que desaparecer somos nosotros, tenemos que volver a la posada antes de que Sai-san y el capitán Yamato lleguen son Sasuke – les dijo mientras detenía a Sasuke.

Voltearon a ver y notaron que Sai ya tenía a Sasuke sobre su espalda, por lo que se apresuraron a desaparecer del lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Pues espero en este capítulo les haya aclarado algunas dudas, se que aun sigue la duda de qué onda con Saku, Naru y Kakashi, pronto sabrán porque no están en la aldea, no coman ansias, ya falta poquito para que se enteren, paciencia.

Mil gracias a todos por leer esta historia, agregarla a sus favoritos y comentarla, les agradezco mucho!

Nos leemos el siguiente capítulo, que estén bien, saludos!

Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero sea de su agrado…

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así, Kakashi, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru (porque no, me late el vago), Shino (estoy segura que debajo de esa chamarra y lentes hay cosas sumamente interesantes), Kiba, Gaara e Itachi, serian míos, míos y solo míos (soy poquito posesiva e individualista).

* * *

.

.

.

**ANHELANDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

.

.

_Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose así en un lugar oscuro y húmedo sus ojos no tardaron mucho en acostumbrarse a la poca visibilidad del lugar, donde apenas podía distinguir de forma débil lo que lo rodeaba._

_Con cuidado se puso de pie, examinando con detenimiento el lugar, buscando algo que lo ayudará a saber donde estaba, si había alguien más con él o se encontraba solo en ese lugar, el cual lo que había podido notar era una cueva._

_Al no percibir a nadie más con él, puso sus sentidos lo mas alerta que pudo, trato de agudizar su vista, así como su oído, lo segundo funciono, pues puedo distinguir el sonido de gotas caer, en cuanto a su vista se adapto por completo a la poca luz que había, noto que encontraba en el cruce de la cueva._

_Frente a él surgían dos caminos, de uno de los dos provenía aquella gota que caía, meditaba sobre qué camino tomar, pues no sabía ni donde estaba ni hacia donde se dirigía._

_Una risa rompió el silencio, la risa no era burlona, tenebrosa o sádica, no era más bien una risa dulce, hasta cierta forma podía decir que melodiosa._

_El sonido invadió el lugar donde se encontraba, no entendía de donde provenía y quien la emitía aunque tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de quién seria._

_-Sasuke-kun – se escucho su nombre de forma cantarina y de igual forma dulce._

_Sasuke volteo a ver hacia todos lados en la búsqueda de la persona que lo llamaba, en un principio se había puesto en posición de defensa, sin embargo sentía que esa voz le era familiar, al no sentirla amenazante bajo la guardia._

_La risa seguía, era como la de una niña que había hecho una travesura, le sonaba tan picara, que quería encontrarla._

_-Sasuke-kun… - nuevamente aquel llamado – Sasuke-kun… - el mencionado tan solo giraba en la búsqueda de la persona que lo llamaba – Sasuke-kun… - cerro los ojos concentrándose para oír de donde provenía la voz._

_Abrió los ojos al oír nuevamente la risa, con pasos rápidos comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde detecto provenía._

_Sus pasos pronto aumentaron su velocidad, dejando atrás el caminar por correr, quería llegar hasta donde se encontraba la persona que emitía aquel sonido que le hacía sentirse en cierta forma bien._

_-Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun… - los llamados seguían así que la risa que eventualmente se intercalaba con su nombre._

_Seguía corriendo, quería saber quien lo llamaba, sin embargo por mas corría no llegaba hasta la voz, la seguía oyendo igual, el volumen no cambiaba._

_-Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…_

_Desesperado aumento la velocidad, quería llegar hasta quien lo llamaba, comenzaba a desesperarse y es que aquella voz le era tan familiar, sentía que le era necesaria el seguir escuchándola llamarlo, porque había algo dentro de él que lo hacía sentirse mejor cada que la oía._

_La risa se volvía a oír, y frente a él pudo distinguir un pequeño punto de luz._

_Aumento la velocidad, quería llegar hasta la voz, de pronto la luz se hizo más grande y fuerte estaba por pasar lo que sería el umbral y salir de esa cueva hacia la luz._

_Al cruzar la luz lo segó de golpe, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos._

_Antes de cerrar los ojos logro distinguir una cabellera rosada y unos ojos color jade._

_-Sasuke-kun…_

_-Sakura!..._

_Y todo se volvió negro nuevamente al cerrar sus ojos._

.

.

.

.

.

Sentía dolor, le dolía el cuerpo, sobre todo un dolor de iniciaba en su espalda, subía por su nuca y llegaba hasta su cabeza, o quizás era viceversa, no solo sabía bien, lo que entendía es que ese dolor lo hacía sentir como si su cabeza fuera a estallarle.

Nunca en toda su vida recordaba le doliera tanto la cabeza.

De poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, solo para darse cuenta que la luz le lastimaba y aumentaba el ya insoportable dolor que de cabeza que sentía, no era posible que sintiera tanto dolor.

Sin embargo y a pesar de cómo se sentía, se negaba a hacerle saber a nadie que le dolía, si es que alguien se encontraba ahí con él.

Nuevamente intento abrir sus ojos poco a poco, viendo la luz del sol que lo segó, por lo opto por volver a cerrar sus ojos.

Se preguntaba donde carajos estaba y porque demonios le dolía tanto la cabeza, se preguntaba qué diablos había pasado.

Hizo un esfuerzo que le costó que el dolor se incrementara aun mas, por su mente pasaron imágenes, recuerdos borrosos de hechos acontecido… unos ojos verdes… unos labios que por un momento inundaron de confort su cuerpo… dolor… un rubio y un peli gris… una peli rosa desmayándose… una peli rosa desmayándose!... Sakura!...

Se sentó de golpe abriendo se sus ojos como un reflejo al recordar a Sakura desvaneciéndose ante sus ojos, sin el poder hacer nada.

Después de eso un fuerte dolor le recordó que algo estaba mal con él y algo le había pasado. Cerro sus ojos fuertemente, mientras sus manos tomaron con fuerza su cabeza ejerciendo presión donde más sentía dolor, en busca de alivio, en el proceso un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios.

Cuando por fin el dolor cedió un tanto, volvió a abrir sus ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz, aun con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza, su mirada comenzó a vagar intentando enfocar y reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Distinguió la paredes de un color azul, siguió recorriendo el lugar, ya notándolo tan familiar, encontrándose en la gran cama de su habitación, la mesa de noche del lado derecho donde junto a su lámpara descansaba una foto donde estaba con sus padres, mientras que de su lado izquierdo descansaba la foto del antiguo equipo 7, el escritorio, su armario, la puerta del baño incluso la pequeña estancia que tenia, de la cual nunca había hecho uso, todo estaba ahí.

Entre más observaba el lugar, mas preguntas surcaban su mente, dispuesto a saber qué diablos había pasado, al igual que como demonios había llegado hasta su casa, considerando que estaban en una aldea no muy lejos de la hoja, el tiempo que llevaba inconsciente entre muchas otras cosas que aun no entendía.

Las dudas que tenia crearon una nueva punzada de dolor, por lo cual sus manos que aun se mantenían en su cabeza, ejercieron presión nuevamente al haber comprobado con anterioridad que tal acción lo ayudaba en algo.

Cuando el dolor cedió nuevamente bajo sus manos poniéndose de pie, un mareo lo invadió al cual hizo caso omiso para encaminarse hacia la salida del lugar.

A cada paso que daba sentía como el suelo se movía a sus pies, el vértigo era intenso, por lo que el camino en el pasillo tuvo que ir apoyándose en la pared para evitar caer de una forma inminente.

Bajo las escaleras sosteniéndose del barandal, tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que buscar quien respondiera todas las dudas que tenía en su cabeza, dudas que no hacían más que producirle más dolor del que aun sentía, al llegar al final de las escaleras, paso por la sala sin tomar en cuenta si había alguien ahí o no, en ese momento no le importaba si estaba solo o había alguien más con él.

Llego hasta el recibidor, donde se calzo sus sandalias ninja, y salió. El aire fresco del día le habían ayudado a mermar el dolor que sentía, así como al igual que con esa sensación de mareo. El haber caminado por el barrio que le perteneciera a su familia le había favorecido, por lo que cuando se sintió lo suficientemente bien, se elevo hasta los tejados comenzado a saltar de uno a otro para llegar lo más rápido posible al único lugar donde encontraría las respuestas a su duda, asegurándose que no se movería ahí, hasta que respondiera todas y cada una de sus dudas.

.

.

.

.

.

Una reunión se llevaba a cabo en el despacho de la hokage, trece personas se encontraba presentes, entre ellos la dueña del despacho, su asistente y toda una generación junto con sus senseis (que aun viven) presentes, el tema que del que hablaban era de vital importancia, sobre todo para algunos de los jóvenes presentes…

-como sabrán el equipo de Yamato y Sai acaba del volver de una misión – los presentes asintieron, esperando la rubia continuara con la información – de regreso en una aldea por la que pasaron se encontraron con Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura…

-como esta Sakura? – una rubia de ojos azul interrumpió a la sannin.

Dando un suspiro, miro a la impaciente joven y a los demás presentes, para descansar su vista en Yamato y Sai.

-hay dos cosas con respecto a eso… Yamato – dijo mirando al castaño el cual asintió y se preparo para continuar el con la información.

-como sabrán normalmente nosotros somos los encargados de vigilar a Uchiha y a su equipo – los presentes asintieron, algunos serios imaginando hacia donde iba la razón de mencionarlos – esta misión no fue la excepción… de alguna forma durante la nuestra estadía en esa aldea y mientras nosotros nos encontrábamos en una reunión con Kakashi y Naruto… Sakura-chan escapo del hospital – al hacer mención a ello varios de los presentes sobre todo las mujeres abrieron mas sus ojos – de alguna forma que aun no sabemos se encontró con Sasuke – ahora si todos estaban a la espera de saber qué habría pasado en ese encuentro – al percatarnos de la desaparición de Sakura, comenzamos a buscarla por toda la aldea…

-que paso, al grano! – expreso impaciente Kiba.

-cállate! – le grito Ino mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza, con lo cual el castaño se calló mientras se sobaba la cabeza y esperaba se reanudara la historia.

-¿y? – mencionó otra voz impaciente.

-…cuando los encontrábamos el Uchiha estaba inconsciente en el piso y Sakura se desmayo un momento después, no sabemos qué exactamente que pas… - intento continuar con la narración Sai, sin embargo tuvo que dejar a medias sus palabras.

-nosotros si – se escucho una voz al tiempo que la puerta del despacho se abría, entrando así tres personas más, un peli celeste, una pelirroja y un peli naranja.

-que saben ustedes? – les pregunto la hokage a los recién llegados.

-todo lo que paso entre Sasuke y la señorita – respondió Suigetsu sin su tan característica sonrisa.

-que bueno porque eso, es lo que quiero saber… - se escucho de una voz detrás de ellos, haciendo que todos voltearán en dirección a la puerta…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! No andaba muerta andaba de parranda, no ya enserio, pues de parranda a medias, por eso publico a penas, bueno la verdad es que se cruzo el día de muertos que en mi país es toda una tradición el festejarlo, y bueno después de eso tuve que salir de la ciudad a arreglar asuntos, regreso y para cuando pensé podría publicar me avisan que tenía que asuntos que arreglar, o si y justo cuando me dirijo a ellos tomo un taxi y casi choca! Bueno para no hacérselas mas larga termine aturdida, adolorida, con uno que otro moretón y bastante asustada, pero gracias a dios no paso a mas, así que en un par de días en lo que me calmaba y mejoraba el dolor no encendí mi compu, hasta ahora que le di los últimos toques a mis historias, los cuales debieron de haberse publicado hace dos y una semana respectivamente, pero bueno dicen que más vale tarde que nunca, asi que los siguientes dias veras nuevos capitulos de algunas de ellas.

Y bueno ya hablando del fic, pues ya imaginan quien entro, y bueno en el próximo capítulo prometo se aclarara todo, cabe decir que de aquí al final quedan no más de tres o cuatro capítulos.

También agradezco a todos aquellos que dejan sus comentarios, agregan la historia a sus favoritos y alertas, así como a todos los que la leen y por los que sigo publicando, gracias a todos y espero me dejen sus comentarios, no es necesario tener cuenta para dejarlo, así que no sean malitas o malitas dependiendo el caso y dejen un review que de eso se alimentan nuestras historias…

Saludos a todos nos leemos pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero sea de su agrado…

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así, Kakashi, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru (porque no, me late el vago), Shino (estoy segura que debajo de esa chamarra y lentes hay cosas sumamente interesantes), Kiba, Gaara e Itachi, serian míos, míos y solo míos (soy poquito posesiva e individualista).

* * *

.

.

.

**ANHELANDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

.

.

-…cuando los encontrábamos el Uchiha estaba inconsciente en el piso y Sakura se desmayo un momento después, no sabemos exactamente que pas…

-nosotros si – se escucho una voz al tiempo que la puerta del despacho se abría, entrando así tres personas más, un peli celeste, una pelirroja y un peli naranja.

-que saben ustedes? – les pregunto la hokage a los recién llegados.

-todo lo que paso entre Sasuke y la señorita – respondió Suigetsu sin su tan característica sonrisa.

-que bueno porque eso, es lo que quiero saber… - se escucho de una voz detrás de ellos, haciendo que todos voltearán en dirección a la puerta.

Sorprendidos encontraron a un pelinegro el cual observaba a todos los ahí presentes, sin más se adentro en la habitación, con los ojos un poco cerrados pues aun sufría estragos por el dolor de cabeza.

-que es todo lo que me han estado escondiendo sobre Sakura – expreso molesto.

-como si te importara lo que le suceda Uchiha – soltó mordaz Kiba, quien estaba molesto por la forma en la que había hablado el moreno.

-eso a ti no te importa Inuzuka – le contesto en el mismo tono que había usado antes el castaño.

-pues a ti tampoco te importa Uchiha o es que acaso ya olvidaste que intestaste matarla a ella, a Naruto y Kakashi-sensei en más de una ocasión! – le recordó ya gritando, en verdad no soportaba a ese tipo a pesar del tiempo, aunque si, por sus amigos hacia un esfuerzo.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso, en cualquier momento se desatarían los golpes, pues al Uchiha nunca le gusto le hablaran de la forma en la que lo hizo.

-a callar los dos! – alzo la voz la hokage, recordándoles donde estaban y evitando por el momento un enfrentamiento – y tú! – mientras señalaba al Hozuki – habla de una vez! – en realidad quería saber que había pasado ese día.

-bueno, pues ese día, estábamos jodiendo a Sasuke con es gay… - sintió una aura asesina al mencionar eso, volteo a ver, y se encontró con el sharingan girando furioso - estábamos hablando – corrigió rápidamente – con Sasuke, luego el salió de la posada donde estábamos – dijo con algo de temor ante la posibilidad de perder su vida – tiempo después nosotros salimos también y fue ahí donde se nos ocurrió encontrarle una novia para que se le quite lo amargado y la fama de gay que tiene al ser alumno de Orochigay…

-Suigetsu! – se escucho de forma amenazante, mientras se oían algunas risas apenas si contenidas.

-lo de la novia es cierto – menciono el peli naranja, en un intento por salvar a su amigo de una muerte segura, después carraspeo para aclararse la garganta y continuar con la historia – el hecho es que salimos en la búsqueda de una joven digna para Sasuke-sama, cuando nos íbamos a dar por vencidos vimos a la señorita Sakura – en ese punto todos pusieron más atención – nos las arreglamos para que Suigetsu la distrajera, mientras que con ayuda de Karin encontré a Sasuke-sama, con un engaño lo hice ir hacia donde estaba Suigetsu y la señorita…

-nunca nos imaginamos que se conocieran hasta que la linda señorita menciono su nombre – intervino de nuevo Suigetsu, señalando con la mirada al Uchiha – después de eso ella intento huir, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió reteniéndola – volteo a ver al Uchiha como pidiendo permiso para contar lo había pasado, el sharingan pinto los ojos del último de su clan, para después girar su rostro para que no pudieran ver, un casi imperceptible carmín que adoptaran por unos segundos sus mejillas.

-la señorita – continuo nuevamente Juugo – se las arreglo para distraer a Sasuke-sama – brincándose así lo de abrazo y el beso que le dio – cuando escucho voces que la llamaban.

-hmp – se escucho de una ofendida Karin, pues no quería recordar como esa había besado a su Sasuke-kun.

-la señorita lo aprovecho y lo noqueo – dijo con algo que burla Suigetsu.

-¿Sakura lo qué? – pregunto una rubia incrédula ante lo que oía.

-lo dejo inconsciente – confirmo Juugo – bueno, semiinconsciente, mientras le decía perdón.

-después de eso llego un rubio alto con muy buen cuerpo, ojos azules y con unos extraños bigotes en su cara, - Karin comenzaba a babear al recordar a ese hombre que no estaba nada mal, mientras de entre los presentes una aura negra comenzaba emerger al notar como hablaba y se refería a su novio - seguido de un tipo de raro, de cabello plateado, con una máscara que cubría la mitad de su cara y un ojo tapado por su banda de la aldea, con un aura de misterio, y con un cuerpo muy bien formado, visible aun debajo de ese uniforme de jounnin, de seguro debajo de esa mascara y esa ropa hay un adonis igual o mejor que Sasuke, ambos con unos pantalones que dejaban ver el hermosos trasero de esos dos bombones – internamente algunas de las presentes le daban la razón a la zanahoria, mientras que los hombres la observaban con los ojos entrecerrados debido a la descripción que daba de Naruto y Kakashi, mientras que otros se preguntaban como los describiría a ellos.

-Karin – ese llamado por parte del pelinegro la hizo volver a la realidad y los demás lo agradecieron, pues si seguía babeando inundaría la oficina.

-seguido de ellos, llegaron el capitán Yamato y Sai, pero se encontraron con Sasuke a un paso de la inconsciencia, que por cierto nadie lo vio tirado a unos metros de ellos, hasta que el rubio llego con la señorita y la abrazo la cual comenzó a llorar, después de preguntarle que le pasaba fue ahí cuando lo vieron, no pudieron acercarse a él, pues la señorita se desmayo después de eso, esos dos tipos se llevaron a la señorita, el capitán y Sai a Sasuke y nosotros regresamos a la posada antes de que nos vieran, y eso es todo lo que paso…

-lo demás ya lo sabe hokage-sama – la rubia asintió y en vista de que los demás aun tenían cara de duda, continuo – a la posada llegaron el capitán y Sai, con Sasuke inconsciente, con eso se dio por terminada la misión y salimos rápidamente de regreso a la aldea con Sasuke aun sin despertar…

-y dime Uchiha… que se siente que dejen tirado e inconsciente? – pregunto mordaz el castaño de ojos perlas - que se siente que te dejen atrás tus amigo…

Neji no pudo terminar la frase pues el puño de Uchiha fue a su rostro, haciéndolo caer, el castaño paso por su mano por donde lo habían golpeado y puso ver que su mano quedaba manchada de sangre, Sasuke le había reventado el labio, la reacción del Hyuga no se hizo esperar, pues se puso de pie, y le lanzo un golpe, ese golpe que había estado ansiando lanzarle por tantos años, todo esa furia que llevaba contenida desde que había vuelto a la aldea.

Todos los demás veían al margen, taka no sabían si intervenir o no, mientras los demás tan solo miraban atentos, sin la menor intensión de detener la pelea, además no estaban haciendo uso de sus habilidades ninja, peleaban como si fueran dos civiles, mientras las cosas fueran así, no tenían nada de qué preocuparse.

Cada golpe era contestado con otro, hasta un punto en el que ambas técnicas oculares fueron activadas, dos de las más fuertes sin lugar a dudas, un enfrentamiento que debía de pasar tarde o temprano, en este caso había tardado más, de la que varios de los presentes querían ser participes, pero lamentablemente no todos podrían golpearlo como querían, sin embargo se conformaban con que uno de ellos, pudiera liberar un poco de lo que todos cargaban.

La pelea estaba en un punto en el que se habían olvidado del lugar donde se encontraban, y se disponían a usar jutsus, sus manos comenzaron a hacer sellos, sin embargo nunca llegaron a concluirlos, pues antes de que eso ocurriera, unas sombras se apoderaron de ambos, imposibilitándolos, la peleo quedo inconclusa, aunque en realidad no había sido tan fuerte la pelea, de lo contrario el edificio había quedado destruido, solo habían sido golpes, de dos hombres desesperados por la situación.

-ya basta! – grito la manda mas del lugar, si bien, hubiera querido ser ella quien lo golpeara, se tendría que conformar, con lo que Hyuga había hecho.

-maldito Uchiha, todo es tu culpa, por tu maldita culpa es que Sakura está así! – le grito el ojiperla al moreno.

-Neji! – le grito su prima, varios de los presentes tan solo miraban, algunos sorprendidos, pues rara vez se veía al Hyuga perder la sangre fría.

-como puede ser culpa de Sasuke-kun lo que le pase a la pelo chicle – intervino molesta Karin.

-porque así es – intervino un castaño de coleta alta, la cual asemejaba a una piña – al menos en cierta forma, el es la razón por la que Kakashi-san, Naruto y sobretodo Sakura no están en la aldea – continuo contando, aun haciendo manteniéndolos sostenidos por sus sombras.

-Shikamaru! No te atrevas – le grito la rubia manda más de la aldea.

-Tsunade-sama ya es momento que lo sepa – fue lo que le contesto el Nara – ya iniciamos y ahora no es momento para parar.

Resignada, pues sabía que en cierta forma tenía razón, no hizo más que cerrar los ojos y dar la vuelta para mirar por la ventana a su aldea, mientras Shikamaru continuaba.

-hace casi tres años, nos enviaron a Sakura, Neji y a mí a una misión de reconocimiento, durante esta, nos topamos con una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, entramos –esta última palabra la menciono con pesar, arrepentido en cierta forma - por petición de Sakura entramos, al parecer ella iba con la esperanza de encontrarte o al menos de saber algo más de donde podrías estar –le expreso, mirando al Uchiha – usamos el byakugan de Neji –el aludido, tan solo bajo su vista al suelo al recordar lo ocurrido, pues no podía hacer nada, aun seguía poseído por las sombras del Nara - para ver si había alguien, no encontramos a nadie, así que optamos por separarnos, para abarcar más espacio – de una de las bolsas del pantalón, saco una cajetilla de cigarros, tomando uno entre sus manos, jugando con él siguió – Neji llego a un área de habitaciones, entre ellas encontró el armamento y salas de entrenamiento, mientras yo llegue a un área con celdas vacías – nuevamente hizo una pausa poniendo el cigarro en sus labios, mientras de su otra bolsa del pantalón saco un encendedor, prendiendo el cigarro, dándole una calada con una total calma, para soltar el humo y observarlo como se va dispersando en el aire – Sakura llego hasta unos laboratorios – nuevamente dio una calada, dándose tiempo para armar su siguiente dialogo – al no volver al punto de encuentro y no poder comunicarnos con ella, optamos por buscarla, llegamos hasta unos laboratorios, con ayuda de Neji la localizamos más rápido, sin embargo, ella se percato de nuestra presencia antes de entrar nos grito que no lo hiciéramos, no debíamos de entrar, que al contrario que nos alejáramos lo mas que pudiéramos, nos negamos, para cuando estábamos por entrar la habitación exploto, la onda expansiva nos lanzo junto con pedazos de la pared, eso nos aturdió un par de segundos, para cuando reaccionamos una nube de humo nos impedía ver, en cuanto un poco se disipo, nos adentramos buscando a Sakura, Neji la encontró debajo de un pedazo de techo, estaba muy lastimada, entre quemadas y lo que parecía ser huesos rotos, no teníamos mucho tiempo pues había partes de lo que parecía un laboratorio encendido, por lo que la tomamos y salimos de ahí, apenas si alcanzamos a salir, una serie de explosiones terminaron por colapsar la guarida, con Sakura herida optamos por volver lo más rápido que pudimos – termino de decir el Nara retirando las sombras que habían detenido el genio Hyuga y al último Uchiha.

-y eso que!, no por eso Sasuke-kun tiene la culpa de que se haya lastimado, es una kunoichi eso es normal – alegaba Karin.

-la zanahoria tiene razón – expreso Suigetsu, mientras a Karin le salía espuma por la boca al oír como la nombro.

-que relación tiene eso, con que señorita Sakura no esté aquí? – pregunto Juugo.

-para cuando volvieron Sakura estaba muy herida, paso un tiempo internada, porque sus heridas no cerraban como deberían, para cuando se logro reincorporar al servicio, en su primera misión no casi pierde la vida, tuvo un colapso en medio de una batalla, por suerte Kakashi y Naruto iban con ella – ahora quien narraba lo ocurrido era Ino, quien recordaba el tiempo que paso cuidando de la salud de su amiga - para cuando volvieron estuvo nuevamente internada en medio de exámenes pues aparentemente no había razón para que colapsara, a simple vista no había nada, hasta que descubrimos que había un agente en su sangre, que iba atacándola su cuerpo poco a poco, siempre que hace uso habilidades ninja avanza más rápidamente dañando alguno de sus órganos, cuando no lo hace el proceso es lento…

-con dificultad hemos podido aislar al agente, descubrimos que es un agente al que se tiene que ser disperso por el aire, siendo así como se infecto Sakura, respirándolo – la hokage había optado por intervenir también en la conversación, pues ella lo vivió junto con la Yamanaka y la Hyuga en el hospital.

-y? que no han encontrado una cura? Nos e supone que la hokage es la mejor medico que hay – dijo Suigetsu ante la forma en la que todos hablaban.

-no ya no, la mejor es Sakura – nuevamente a Tsunade hacia uso de la palabra reconociendo con orgullo que su alumna la había superado.

-la rosadita, lo dudo mucho – se burlaba Karin, incrédula ante lo que oía.

-pues sí, de hecho hace dos años salieron en la búsqueda de la cura, para desgracia tal parece que ella es la única que puede encontrar la cura a su propio mal – sentencio el Nara de nuevo - sin embargo el tiempo se está agotando, desde hace dos años que salió se le han trasplantado dos corazones y un riñón, no sabemos cuándo otro órgano será dañado, aunque creemos nuevamente seria su corazón, ya que es lo que más ha atacado hasta ahora.

-pero aun así eso no es culpa de Sasuke-sama – intervino Juugo en defensa de su jefe.

-claro que sí! – grito molesto Kiba, mientras Shino lo detenía para que no hiciera alguna locura.

-de no haber sido por él, ella no habría entrado a esa guarida – ahora fue Tenten quien también expreso su sentir.

-por tratar de traer de regreso a su amigo – la última palabra fue dicha con un total desprecio por parte de Shino, quien aun mantenía quieto a Kiba.

-"aquellos que abandonen una misión son escoria, pero los que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que escoria" – menciono Sai, a lo que todos callaron, todos los ahí presentes conocían perfectamente esa frase, era con la que se regían los miembros del equipo comandado por Kakashi y sabían cuán importante era el seguirla para ellos.

Hasta el momento Sasuke había estado escuchando todo lo que había pasado a Sakura, sin embargo al hacer mención de aquella frase que Kakashi les enseñara, le dolió, le dolió reconocer que en verdad era su culpa y que él era peor que la escoria, porque a pesar de todo, ellos nunca dejaron de buscarlo y de creer en él, en verdad todo era culpa de el.

-eso que tiene que ver con esto! – grito la zanahoria.

-todo Karin, todo – dijo Sasuke, dando la vuelta y saliendo por la puerta sin decir nada más y bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Por unos momentos el silencio en la habitación predomino, nadie decía nada, simplemente contemplaban la puerta por donde el Uchiha había salido.

Taka, no entendía bien a bien aquella frase, sin embargo si entendieron que había afectado mas lo que demostrara Sasuke, sabiendo que tenía que estar solo pero también sabiendo que necesitaba alguien para no sentirse perdido, salieron tras él, para apoyarlo y pensado que quizás y después de todo si entendían en algo aquella frase que mencionara el de raíz.

.

.

.

.

.

En la cima del monte de los hokages, se encontraba de pie un joven de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, el ultimo de su estirpe, observando la aldea que lo vio nacer, de la que se fugo en la búsqueda de un objetivo, de una meta errada y de la que se arrepintió, la misma aldea a la quiso destruir culpándola a ella y a todos sus habitantes de sus sufrimientos, aquella a la defendió en aquella guerra, y aquella que lo recibió con los brazos abierto como una madre recibe a uno de sus hijos arrepentido de sus acciones.

Ante Sasuke estaba la aldea de Konoha y lo que había pasado con quienes formara los lazos más fuertes después de la pérdida de su familia.

Completamente ajeno a su alrededor, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones, su mano derecha hallo un objeto que no recordaba haber metido ahí, por lo que lo tomo entre sus manos y lo saco para observarlo.

Entre sus manos se encontraba enredado un listón rojo, lo recordaba, ella lo traía, lo acerco a su rostro, hasta llegar a su nariz, permitiendo que entrara por sus fosas nasales aquel dulce aroma a cerezos igual al que emanaba la dueña del listón, pero como había llegado ese listón hasta su bolsillo.

-lo mantenías fuertemente en tu mano cuando llegaste a la posada inconsciente, nos costó trabajo quitártelo, pensamos que sería importante y lo colocamos en tu bolsillo para que no lo fueras a perder – le dijo Suigetsu desde su espalda.

Sasuke simplemente lo escucho sin quitar la vista de tal objeto, para después sentarse y observar el horizonte, jugando con el listón entre sus dedos.

Los integrantes de taka lo observaron en silencio, limitándose a sentarse detrás de él y apoyarlo de esta forma, haciéndole saber que estaban ahí, por si los necesitara…

.

.

.

.

.

Una mujer joven de cabello negro y corto, de ojos del mismo color, corría rápidamente por la torre hokage, había sido llamada por unos shinobis de la aldea para informarle de algo, y ahora volvía con su jefa y tía a informarle lo ocurrido, sin tocar sin anda abrió encontrando aun reunidos a todos.

-Tsunade-sama! Llegaron, han vuelto!...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Si ya sé que me tarde, pero bueno, nuevo año, nuevo capítulo, el cual espero haya sido de su agrado y me dejen algún comentario.

Por cierto quedan aproximadamente dos o tres capítulos de esta historia y ya que ando en eso, quiero invitarlos a que lean otras de mis historias una a la que faltan pocos capis por concluir la cual es "Una vida en 40 semanas" y la otra que es sin duda, mi favorita de las he escrito; "Recuerdos dolorosos", en verdad les invito a que las lean, sobre todo la ultima que menciono, se que las parejas no son de sus total agrado, pero apelo a la que lean la historia y esta si les guste, y si no, pues háganmelo saber.

Mil gracias a todos lo que dejaron un comentario, por sus alertas y favoritos y a todos aquellos lectores anónimos, mil gracias por leer!

Nos leemos luego, que estén bien!

Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero sea de su agrado…

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así, Kakashi, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru (porque no, me late el vago), Shino (estoy segura que debajo de esa chamarra y lentes hay cosas sumamente interesantes), Kiba, Gaara e Itachi, serian míos, míos y solo míos (soy poquito posesiva e individualista).

* * *

.

.

.

**ANHELANDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

.

.

En la cima del monte de los hokages, se encontraba de pie un joven de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, el ultimo de su estirpe, observando la aldea que lo vio nacer, de la que se fugo en la búsqueda de un objetivo, de una meta errada y de la que se arrepintió, la misma aldea a la quiso destruir culpándola a ella y a todos sus habitantes de sus sufrimientos, aquella a la defendió en aquella guerra, y aquella que lo recibió con los brazos abierto como una madre recibe a uno de sus hijos arrepentido de sus acciones.

Ante Sasuke estaba la aldea de Konoha y lo que había pasado con quienes formara los lazos más fuertes después de la pérdida de su familia.

Completamente ajeno a su alrededor, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones, su mano derecha hallo un objeto que no recordaba haber metido ahí, por lo que lo tomo entre sus manos y lo saco para observarlo.

Entre sus manos se encontraba enredado un listón rojo, lo recordaba, ella lo traía, lo acerco a su rostro, hasta llegar a su nariz, permitiendo que entrara por sus fosas nasales aquel dulce aroma a cerezos igual al que emanaba la dueña del listón, pero como había llegado ese listón hasta su bolsillo.

-lo mantenías fuertemente en tu mano cuando llegaste a la posada inconsciente, nos costó trabajo quitártelo, pensamos que sería importante y lo colocamos en tu bolsillo para que no lo fueras a perder – le dijo Suigetsu desde su espalda.

Sasuke simplemente lo escucho sin quitar la vista de tal objeto, para después sentarse y observar el horizonte, jugando con el listón entre sus dedos.

Los integrantes de taka lo observaron en silencio, limitándose a sentarse detrás de él y apoyarlo de esta forma, haciéndole saber que estaban ahí, por si los necesitara…

.

.

.

.

.

Una mujer joven de cabello negro y corto, de ojos del mismo color, corría rápidamente por la torre hokage, había sido llamada por unos shinobis de la aldea para informarle de algo, y ahora volvía con su jefa y tía a informarle lo ocurrido, sin tocar sin anda abrió encontrando aun reunidos a todos.

-Tsunade-sama! ¡Llegaron, han vuelto!... – grito Shizune al entrar sin importarle los presentes.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto la rubia sorprendida.

-me han informado que llegaron y ahora se dirigen al hospital, al parecer las cosas no están bien – menciono con la preocupación enmarcando su semblante y su voz.

Sin decir ni una palabra más la rubia salió por la ventana de su despacho con dirección hacia el hospital, detrás de ella iba toda esa generación que tan fielmente servían a su nación, pero aun más a sus amigos, pues entre ellos eran toda una familia (medio disfuncional a mi gusto, pero familia).

.

.

.

.

.

Dos personas corrían por los tejados de la aldea con rumbo hacia el hospital, tan solo se había detenido uno de ellos en la entrada de la aldea para notificar a los guardias, después de eso a toda velocidad había alcanzado a su compañero, quien en su regazo llevaba a una persona, sin embargo no se podía ver a la persona, puesto que una enorme capa le cubría de pies a cabeza.

Sin darse el tiempo más allá de mirar por donde debían de caer en cada salto, pasaron por alto cualquier cosa que los rodeaba, simplemente tenían una cosa en la mente, llegar lo más rápido posible al hospital.

Cuando lo hicieron, el personal de este los conocía bien, por lo que el encargado en turno, rápidamente los atendió, solicitando se le pusiera al tanto de la situación para poder colaborar en lo que pudiera mientras llegaba la hokage, sabiendo que ella sería la única que podría hacer frente a la situación.

Los hombres siguieron al médico hasta una sala, donde aquel ser fue colocado en una camilla descubriendo así el cuerpo de la peli rosa, visiblemente pálido, con una mueca de dolor, con su rostro perlado por sudor, el médico movió la capa, descubriendo así el cuerpo de la joven, quien usaba un sencillo vestido de manga corta y cuello en v, abrochado por el frente por debajo de sus rodillas.

Por orden del galeno, ambos hombres salieron de la sala, apartándose solo lo suficiente para dejar el paso a quien lo necesite.

Esperando y observando aquella puerta que los dividía.

.

.

.

.

.

-ah! – expreso Karin un poco sorprendida – ¿será posible? – se pregunto en voz baja, aunque no inaudible.

-¿que te pasa zanahoria? – pregunto Suigetsu que era el más cercano a ella y había oído que hablo pero no entendió lo que dijo.

-no… no lo creo – menciono para sí misma, mientras hacia algunos sellos con sus manos, para después cerrar los ojos y concentrarse - pues tal parece que si – dijo una vez que abrió los ojos.

-lo sabia tarde o temprano la remolacha se volvería loca – comenzó a decir el de ojos violetas.

-cállate maldito pez – dijo comenzando a lanzar fuego por la boca - ¡la única loca será tu abuela!

-Karin – comenzó a decir Juugo intentando calmarlos, antes de que Sasuke se molestara.

-oye que te pasa – comenzó a decir gritando, aunque luego bajo el volumen de voz y giro su rostro al lado contrario de donde se encontraba la pelirroja - mi abuela no estaba loca… solo era rara – termino de decir con voz casi inaudible, pero no lo suficiente.

-Suigetsu – nuevamente el grandulón llamaba, ahora al varón, con la esperanza de que entendiera el mensaje y dejaran por fin esa pelea.

-ja, vez no me equivoque – dijo con sorna la zanahoria.

-que no estaba loca, si acaso algo desequilibrada, pero nada más, pero en tu caso ni hablar no tienes remedio ni volviendo a nacer, entre tu fealdad, tu locura y tu estupidez – al hacer mención de lo ultimo su voz sonaba con una completa burla.

-¡a quien llamas estúpida! Aquí el único estúpido eres tu – le grito furiosa saliéndole fuego de la boca y los ojos.

-jajajaja lo has aceptado eres horrible y loca! Jajajajaja… - comenzó a carcajearse, cayó al suelo de la risa sosteniéndose su estomago.

-cállense los dos!... – grito el grandulón, haciendo que ambos se asustaran pensado que ya había iniciado con una de sus crisis, pero al ver que nada mas pasaba, vieron que no fue así, sin embargo por su propia seguridad ambos se calmaron - oye Karin – volvió a mencionar Juugo – porque hiciste hace unos momentos sellos – tenía esa duda.

-cierto remolacha, que detectaste – recordó lo que había dicho la loca.

-mmm… Sasuke – menciono para llamar la atención de este, este quien no había hecho caso del show que armaron esos tres, reacciono al oír su nombre girando levemente su rostro en señal de estar escuchando – han llegado a la aldea – menciono, el silencio se hizo presente.

-¿quienes llegaron a la aldea? – el Hozuki había roto el silencio, además no entendía muy bien de quien hablaba la de lentes.

-el rubio y el peli gris… - menciono Karin con voz tenue, como temiendo de la reacción de su líder.

-dobe… Kakashi… Sakura… - susurro que apenas si salió de sus labios.

-si ellos, llegaron y se fueron hacia allá – dijo señalando la dirección donde el hospital se encontraba.

Inmediatamente el pelinegro se puso de pie, su mente aun era un caos por todo lo que sentía y pensaba, sin embargo el oír que habían vuelto hizo que su corazón latiera más rápidamente, quería verlos, pero aun mas a la peli rosa, ya que era más que obvio que si Kakashi y Naruto estaban ahí, por lógica Sakura también lo estaría y había tanto que quería decirles, que mas daba ya su maldito orgullo, sin ellos no valía su apellido, su orgullo, nada valía sin ellos, los únicos que siempre lo quisieron y dieron todo por él y porque volviera.

Con tantas ideas en su mente se dispuso a salir en su búsqueda, tenía que verlos de nuevo, aun más a ella, había tanto que hablar, que explicar, que decir.

-Sasuke-kun… - menciono Karin interrumpiendo de nuevo la maraña que eran sus ideas, Sasuke giro un poco su torso, dándole a entender que tenía su atención – Sasuke, había un tercer chakra con ellos…

-…Sakura… – murmuro apenas si audible ante la mención de tales palabras, giro su cuerpo completamente observando impaciente a que su subordinada continuara hablando.

Sin embargo la expresión de su rostro la había dejado sin habla a ella y a sus compañeros, pues su rostro estaba completamente pintado por sentimientos. El pelinegro comenzó a desesperarse por la falta de palabras de la pelirroja, por lo que se acerco hasta a ella tomándola por los hombros fuertemente y agitándola de manera brusca como si así pudiera sacar las palabras atoradas en la garganta de la mujer debido a la impresión, pequeños gemidos de dolor era señal de que Sasuke ya no estaba razonando bien, pues no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia

-habla Karin!... habla! – grito mientras la agitaba aun más fuerte, sin notar el daño que le hacía.

-Sasuke! – gritaron Suigetsu y Juugo al ver que no notaba el resultado de sus acciones.

El pelinegro reacciono soltándola inmediatamente al darse cuenta que la estaba dañando, dando unos paso hacia atrás, esta al sentirse libre, se dejo caer al suelo.

-el tercer chakra estaba muy débil y desnivelado Sasuke – expreso con pesadez, pues se sentía intimidada por la reacción del muchacho – están en el hospital, la hokage ya se ha movilizado también junto con todos los que estaban en su oficina…

Tan solo termino de decir tales palabras y dio la vuelta para comenzar a correr hacia donde le había indicado, sin embargo los tres que habían quedado viendo hacia donde había salido, escucharon dos palabras que jamás imaginaron saldrían de boca del Uchiha; "perdón" y "gracias" fueron las palabras que el viento llevo como un susurro hasta ellos. Sorprendidos se miraron entre ellos para después observar la dirección por la que había salido el ultimo de su clan, cada uno de los hombres se posiciono al lado de la joven, quien se puso de pie, miro a su izquierda viendo a Juugo quien asintió, después giro su rostro hacia su derecha donde estaba Suigetsu, quien con su clásica sonrisa la miro asintiendo igualmente, giraron nuevamente su vista al frente y comenzaron a saltar y correr en la misma dirección en la que momentos antes se fuera el moreno.

.

.

.

.

.

Entraron corriendo al hospital, sin importar sobre de quien pasaran para llegar, de hecho tan solo cruzaron la puerta y unas enfermeras se acercaron a la hokage, ya que sabían que en cualquier momento llegaría, por lo que, tan solo llego, la pusieron al tanto de la información preliminar con la que contaban, mientras la guiaban hacia donde se encontraba la joven.

Los demás tan solo la seguían de cerca, todos rápidamente moviéndose entre los pasillos, enfermos y personal médico, para llegar hasta su destino.

.

.

.

.

.

Los dos hombres estaban ahí de pie frente a la puerta, observándola con impotencia, con dolo, porque nada pueden hacer para ayudar, para hacer algún cambio en lo que ocurre tras esa puerta.

El dolor producido por las circunstancias hace que el rubio separe su vista de la puerta para bajarla al piso mientras apretaba sus puños.

El ruido de unos pasos hizo que el peli gris desviara su mirada de la puerta hacia donde provenía el sonido que se hacía cada vez más cercano, su mirada se encontró con una mujer rubia y una pelinegra, seguidas muy de cerca por más rostros conocidos.

-Kakashi, Naruto! – los llamo mientras se acercaba - ¿Qué ha pasado, porque han vuelto? – pregunto con la esperanza de buenas noticias, rezando internamente con ello.

-Tsunade-sama – contesto Kakashi desviando la mirada de la rubia – Sakura-chan… - menciono con dolor en la voz, mientras cerraba su único ojo visible.

La mujer entendió perfectamente tal acción, no pregunto más y se apresuro a entrar a la habitación con Shizune detrás de ella, quedando Kakashi y Naruto en compañía de los recién llegados.

A pesar de ello, el grupo yacía aun a unos metros, aun sin atreverse a romper el silencio que se había formado, de entre el grupo la Hyuga se abrió paso hasta quedar el frente, donde pudo ver a un rubio que no se había movido, ni cuando hicieron acto de presencia, lo observo temblar con la cabeza aun baja y sus puños apretados.

-N-Naruto-kun… - menciono mientras se acercaba al rubio, este al oírla destenso sus puños, aun se veía un temblor en su cuerpo y su mirada permanecía baja – Naruto-kun – se posiciono frente a él, no le contestaba, pero sabía que la escuchaba, no espero mas y se lanzo a abrazarlo, el sin esperar más correspondió al abrazo hundiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la joven, para después comenzar a sollozar en sus brazos, mientras la Hyuga solo cerraba los ojos mientras lo abrazaba y daba unas caricias tiernas a su espalda y su cabello, para después unirse al dolor de su novio, comenzando a derramar lagrimas silenciosas también.

Los demás observaban lo que ocurría, viendo los espasmos producidos por el llanto del rubio los cuales poco a poco fueron disminuyendo, mientras que el abrazo se intensificaba.

-senpai – menciono Tenzou acercándose a Kakashi, el mencionado observo el rostro de los presentes y negó con la cabeza a la duda de los presentes.

-no hay mejorías – fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios –ahora la están revidando.

Algunos de los presentes bajaron la mirada, mientras que otros la giraron, todos intentando que el gesto de dolor en sus rostros no se notara, sin embargo todos lo sabían, porque todos lo compartían.

.

.

.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando nuevos pasos sonaron en los pasillos del hospital haciéndose más cercanos cada vez, al igual que murmullos y reclamos de gente molesta.

Nadie hizo caso a los ruidos a su alrededor hasta que fue más cercanos a ellos.

-Kakashi… dobe… - menciono Sasuke al llegar y ver a su amigo ser abrazado por la Hyuga y a Kakashi ahí de pie frente a una puerta, al oírlo todos los presentes voltearon a observarlo – Sakura… - menciono también, - …donde está Sakura? – pregunto demandante tras no ver aquellos cabellos rosados.

Los mencionados giraron su rostro y lo miraron a los ojos, el Uchiha, recorrió todo el lugar, viendo a sus compañeros de generación y senseis, sin embargo su vista se paro primero en quien hace tiempo fuera su mentor y a quien en cierta forma consideraba como un segundo padre, aun cuando nunca se lo haya dicho, para después buscar los ojos azules de su amigo, su hermano, cuando los encontró, una opresión se instalo en su pecho al verlos tan opacos y llenos de dolor igual al de su sensei, sin embargo estos llenos de lagrimas que se desbordaban, corriendo libres por sus mejillas hasta caer por su barbilla.

.

.

.

El rubio se soltó del abrazo al oír aquella voz tan familiar y al mismo tiempo extraña, se giro hacia donde había provenido viendo así a su hermano, por quien tanto se había esforzado por que volviera, sobre todo para cumplir aquella promesa que le hizo a su hermanita, a la misma persona que desde hacia tiempo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, soltó completamente a la joven de ojos perlas para poder verlo mejor, ambos se observaban a los ojos y a pesar de las lagrimas el Uzumaki lo veía claramente sobre todo lo que sus ojos le decían, en su primera observación, vio que estaba herido, que tenia algunos golpes y sangre en su rostro, pero eso no fue lo que le impactara, sino la angustia y la preocupación que había en sus ojos, culpa, arrepentimiento, desesperación, tristeza y un sinfín de sentimientos mas que no quería definir porque sabía que sería más difícil aun, sin más se acerco a él hasta quedar de frente.

-teme… - dijo antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo y llorar nuevamente, el moreno quien esperaba, gritos reproches, ira, rabia, golpes, se sorprendió por la reacción del rubio, sin embargo los presentes se sorprendieron aun mas al ver que respondía el abrazo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al rubio, cerrando los ojos.

Uno de los presentes se acerco hasta ellos esbozando una sonrisa triste, se detuvo observándolos, recordando y añorando aquellos viejos tiempos, cuando y donde todo era mejor.

-Sakura-chan, teme… Sakura-chan… – menciono separándose poco a poco y mirándolo a los ojos, iniciándose así una conversación y comprensión con tan solo la mirada.

Una mano se poso en un hombro de ambos jóvenes, sacándolos de su conversación y haciéndolos girar hacia el dueño de las manos.

-Kakashi-sensei – menciono Sasuke con respeto y cariño en su voz, cosa que sorprendió a sus ex-subordinados, quienes llegaron viendo al Uchiha se abrazado por el Uzumaki.

El hombre como respuesta le dio una sonrisa.

-bienvenido Sasuke – su voz era la misma que expresaba un padre a su hijo que no ha visto en años (cosa muy cierta, pues no lo había visto en años), aun con la sonrisa entre alegría y tristeza.

Naruto levanto sus manos una hasta posarla sobre la mano de sus sensei y la otra colocándola sobre el hombro libre de Sasuke. El morocho sintió que un calor inundo su cuerpo, una sensación que hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía, sin más hizo lo mismo que el Uzumaki, poso una mano en el hombro de su amigo y otra sobre la mano de sus sensei.

Todos los demás veían la escena, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, si bien aun había algo de molestia por la presencia del pelinegro, también había alegría que por fin lo que ese equipo había añorado por años se lograra, sin embargo aun había algo que faltaba, mejor dicho un alguien que faltaba en ese cuadro, un sentimiento de dolor y miedo embargo de pronto el lugar, pues todos pensaban lo mismo, pero sobre todo en la misma persona.

El silencio creado en el lugar fue roto al oírse la puerta que tanto había observado momentos atrás abrirse…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, de nuevo por aquí, si ya sé que tarde un buen y de hecho este capi estaba listo desde hace ya un par de meses, solo que quería esperar hasta tener más capis de otras de mis historias a publicar, pero bueno. Por cierto les invito a que pasen lean y comenten dos nuevas historias publicadas, espero sean de su agrado.

Y que les pareció, si ya se he cambiado mucho la personalidad de Sasuke-kun, pero a poco no está bien así y lo que aun falta.

Para enmendarme por el retraso, les adelanto un poco del siguiente capítulo, habrá algo de Sasusaku.

Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer y comentar, también mil gracias por sus favoritos y por las alertas, a ustedes se debe que esta historia aun viva.

Lamento el retraso, mil gracias por esperar y seguir leyendo.

Saludos. Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero sea de su agrado…

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así, Kakashi, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru (porque no, me late el vago), Shino (estoy segura que debajo de esa chamarra y lentes hay cosas sumamente interesantes), Kiba, Gaara e Itachi, serian míos, míos y solo míos (soy poquito posesiva e individualista).

* * *

.

.

.

**ANHELANDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

.

.

-bienvenido Sasuke – su voz era la misma que expresaba un padre a su hijo que no ha visto en años (cosa muy cierta, pues no lo había visto en años), aun con la sonrisa entre alegría y tristeza.

Naruto levanto sus manos una hasta posarla sobre la mano de sus sensei y la otra colocándola sobre el hombro libre de Sasuke. El morocho sintió que un calor inundo su cuerpo, una sensación que hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía, sin más hizo lo mismo que el Uzumaki, poso una mano en el hombro de su amigo y otra sobre la mano de sus sensei.

Todos los demás veían la escena, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, si bien aun había algo de molestia por la presencia del pelinegro, también había alegría que por fin lo que ese equipo había añorado por años se lograra, sin embargo aun había algo que faltaba, mejor dicho un alguien que faltaba en ese cuadro, un sentimiento de dolor y miedo embargo de pronto el lugar, pues todos pensaban lo mismo, pero sobre todo en la misma persona.

El silencio creado en el lugar fue roto al oírse la puerta que tanto había observado momentos atrás abrirse…

Saliendo de ella una morena y una rubia, ambas con semblante cansado, todos los presentes, voltearon para prestar atención a las mujeres, las cuales caminaron hasta ponerse frente a los tres hombres que habían centrado la atención de todos momentos antes.

-¿como esta Sakura-chan, vieja? – pregunta inmediatamente Naruto.

-Tsunade-sama… - intervino el Hatake, pidiendo con la mirada noticias.

La rubia miro a todos los presentes se detuvo al observar ahí al Uchiha, noto que su equipo permanecían más alejados de todos, pero también atentos a los que diría, siguió su mirada y la regreso a los hombres del equipo 7, todos la miraban expectantes. Soltó un suspiro…

-se encuentra estable, débil, pero estable – una exhalación de alivio salió de varios de los presentes – aun no podemos cantar victoria, el problema sigue avanzando y aun no encontramos la solución – se observo directamente a Kakashi y a Naruto – a partir de ahora lo mejor es que permanezcan en la aldea, nos encargaremos de atenderla personalmente – volteando a ver de reojo a la morena, la cual asintió entendiendo.

Tanto el Hatake, como el Uzumaki, simplemente asintieron, entre los presentes, unas sonrisas se comenzaron a formar en los labios de las mujeres y algunos otros de los presentes, pues su amiga estaría de vuelta, mientras Tenzou y Sai se acercaron a Kakashi y Naruto, colocando sus manos en sus hombros, a lo que lo hombres los miraron y les respondieron, Kakashi asintiéndole, mientras el Uzumaki le regalo una sonrisa al pálido pelinegro.

-por ahora será mejor que se vallan a descansar, en este momento se encuentra sedada, despertara hasta mañana – se volteo a observar al Hatake y el Uzumaki – no tiene caso que estén aquí, están demasiado cansados, es mejor que descansen ahora que tienen oportunidad – los hombres no queriendo asintieron.

-no se preocupen nosotros nos quedaremos a hacer guardia por cualquier cosa – expreso Tenzou, haciendo referencia a que Sai para que se tranquilizaran todos.

-Sakura podrá recibir visitas desde mañana – dijo mientras se disponía a pasar para descansar y pensar, al pasar junto al Uchiha se detuvo – será necesario que alguien siempre este con ella durante el día, por si acaso – dijo para seguir su camino.

-entonces lo mejor será irnos y volver temprano – expreso el Nara mirando a sus compañeros quienes asintieron.

Sin embargo nadie se movió por el momento, sino que se acercaron para hablar un poco con el Uzumaki y el Hatake a quienes no los veían desde hace tiempo o cuando lo hacían no había mucho tiempo para hablar.

Antes de retirarse, Ino se acerco a Neji para curar sus heridas aun visibles, una vez terminado este le agradeció, para después dirigirse al Uchiha, quien observaba con paciencia a Naruto y Kakashi en espera de que los dejaran para conversar como era necesario.

-Sasuke-kun – menciono para después acercar sus manos hacia su rostro, sin embargo el joven al ver las intenciones, le tomo de las muñecas y alejando de igual forma su rostro hacia atrás, para que no le tocara – permíteme curarte – le menciono para ver así le permitía hacer su trabajo – a la frentona no le agradara verte así, se preocupara de que algo malo te pase – ante tales palabras, el Uchiha fue soltando poco a poco sus manos hasta dejarla libre, una vez hecho, la joven acerco nuevamente sus manos a su rostro, por reflejo nuevamente trato de apartarlo, sin embargo en esta ocasión la joven lo alcanzo, sin tocarlo, comenzó a emanar chakra verde de sus manos, comenzando a cerrar sus heridas, eliminando las manchas moradas que adornaban su rostro, dejando únicamente los rastros de sangre seca en su rostro – listo, así la frentona no lo notara – musito suave, para después alejarse del Uchiha, girar a ver a quienes aún quedaban en la sala – hasta mañana – menciono para después encaminarse hacia la salida, donde las siluetas de Shikamaru y Chouji se podían notar, al llegar junto a ellos, los tres salieron del hospital dejando atrás a todos los integrantes del equipo 7 y Kakashi, o al menos a los integrantes masculinos.

-senpai, será mejor que vayan a descansar, nosotros haremos guardia esta noche – menciono el del jutsu de madera.

El aludido y Naruto asintieron, para después despedirse de los ANBUs quienes harían la guardia esa noche, para después encaminarse hacia la salida.

-Sasuke-kun – hablo bajito Karin llamando a atención del Uchiha, el cual volvió a verlos, a aquellos tres, sus subordinados, sus camaradas, quienes arriesgaron sus vidas en pro de sus intereses, a quienes les debía mucho también, además del termino de amigos.

-llegare tarde, no me esperen – menciono, su voz sonó seca pero de alguna forma no fría.

-a dónde vas Sasuke? – le pregunto curioso Suigetsu, aunque tenía una idea de lo haría.

-iré a Ichiraku – dijo mientras un rubio y un peli plata que se habían mantenido al margen de la pusieron aun más atención a la conversación – con el dobe y Kakashi – menciono para después encaminarse hacia donde el Uzumaki y el Hatake se encontraban.

Ante la aclaración los dos hombres de taka asintieron, Karin aun no estaba muy segura de dejarlo solo, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido, imaginándose esto, Suigetsu coloco su mano en su hombro llamando su atención, logrando pues giro su rostro para verlo, observando en su rostro una sonrisa que la tranquilizo, haciéndole entender que no tenia porque preocuparse, que él estaría bien con ellos, en respuesta asintió, para después voltear a ver hacia donde momentos antes se encontraban el pelinegro, el rubio y el peli gris, observando que mientras ella se calmaba, ellos se encaminaba a la salida del hospital.

.

.

.

Sin decir una palabra habían llegado hasta Ichiraku, donde el ánimo del rubio había cambiado en algo, se había emocionado al volver a su lugar favorito para comer, el dueño del Ichiraku, estaba tan alegre de verlo nuevamente que les sirvió por cuenta de la casa un plato de su especial a cada uno de los presentes.

Sin embargo ninguno de los tres hombres habían comenzado a comer a pesar de tener desde hacía algunos instantes el plato frente a ellos, ni habían hablado en todo el trayecto del hospital, dos por todo lo que tenían encima, todo lo que habían pasado en todo ese tiempo y el hecho de que las cosas no mejoraran en nada, mientras que el otro tenía tantas dudas y cosas que le gustaría decir y que aun cuando hubiese cambiado, su orgullo aun le impedía hacerlo por completo.

-Naruto… – salió por fin de boca del Uchiha, rompiendo el silencio del lugar y llamando la atención de sus acompañantes, sobre todo por el hecho de haberlo llamado por su nombre al rubio y no por aquel _dobe_ con el que siempre solía referirse a él.

Pasada la impresión tanto por la ruptura del silencio que los inundaban como por el hecho de la seriedad con la que lo hizo, imaginándose la razón, el nombrado lanzo un suspiro para después tomar unos palillos y comenzar a remover su ramen.

-fue muy difícil… - comenzó a decirle a su amigo – primero el verla ahí, en esa cama con tantas heridas, su cuerpo protegido debido a las quemaduras que tenía en varias partes de su cuerpo, el daño fue mucho y la recuperación sumamente lenta – se tomo un momento en el que su rostro fue marcado por muecas de tristeza – después cuando se recupero y volvió a misiones, fuimos a una, su primera misión después de aquel incidente – hizo una nueva pausa, cerro sus ojos fuertemente al igual que sus puños, rompiendo los palillos que en una de ellas se encontraba – no sabes la desesperación cuando casi muere en esa misión – algunas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos aun cuando estos aun se mantenían cerrados - la ira que sentí cuando descubrieron lo que tiene – su voz comenzaba a escucharse a punto de quebrarse en cualquier momento - quería matar al responsable, destrozar todo a mi paso, es que están injusto lo que le está pasando – dos ríos de lagrimas surcaban sus ojos ahora abiertos que miraban con tristeza el plato ya frio frente a él - hemos… hemos ido estado con ella con la esperanza de encontrar la cura – le costaba trabajo ya hablar, su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse por completo - pero no hay nada… nada – fueron las últimas palabras antes de que espasmos en su cuerpo se hicieran presentes impidiéndole continuar.

-no hemos encontrado cura y su salud se deteriora día a día – menciono el Hatake entrando en la conversación al ver que Naruto ya no podía continuar – ya le han realizado trasplantes por fallos en sus órganos y no sabemos en qué momento volverá a fallar algún otro – decía su sensei mirándolo con su único ojo visible – a este paso…

-¡no lo diga! – intervino Naruto en un grito, dejando ver su rostro surcado por las lagrimas y el dolor – ¡no lo diga!, encontraremos la cura… ella se curara… y-y estará bien, mas ahora que el teme volvió… ahora más que nunca lucharemos para que se cure y estemos juntos como el equipo 7 como… - nuevamente los espasmos se apoderaron de su cuerpo impidiéndole hablar.

Una mano se poso en el hombro del rubio, giro su rostro lleno de lagrimas encontrándose con unos ojos negros que lo miraban con diversos sentimientos en el, nuevamente sintió una mano, ahora en su otro hombre, los ojos negros cambiaron de trayectoria, y los azules lo siguieron en dirección a su otro hombro donde la mano de su sensei se encontraba con su ojo negro observándolos, como un padre, orgullo de ver a sus hijos juntos, unidos, pero a la vez con el dolor por la posible pérdida de uno de ellos.

.

.

.

En otro lugar de la aldea, tres personas caminaban por las calles de Konoha con rumbo a su casa.

-no pensé que fuera tan importante esa niña y esos raros para Sasuke-kun – menciono Karin.

-pues ya ves – le contesto Suigetsu.

-es una lástima lo que le pasa a la señorita – menciono con pena reflejada en sus palabras Juugo.

-es cierto, es muy bonita Sakura-chan, es hermosa – expreso Suigetsu con cara bobalicona.

-¿hermosa?, esa mocosa no es hermosa – comenzó a refunfuñar Karin, mientras Suigetsu reía y Juugo se mantenía pensativo.

-acaso escucho un timbre de celos, zanahoria – comenzó burlarse el Hozuki.

-quien va a tener celos de esa frentona pelo chicle – contesto molesta.

Iniciándose así una pelea entre la rastreadora y el espadachín.

-es raro que Orochimaru no haya creado un antídoto – menciono el grandulón, llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros.

-que dices grandulón – le llamo, pues parecía que lo anterior lo había dicho mas para el que para los demás.

-que es raro que no creara algo tan mortífero si crear un antídoto – reitero lo que había dicho pensando las cosas seriamente.

-en eso tienes razón, ese loco nunca haría algo así – le dio la razón el espadachín, meditando también la situación - lo crearía solo con la condición de poder aprovecharse de él.

-eso es cierto – le contesto, dándole la razón Karin, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

-¿pero entonces donde esta esa cura maravillosa? – menciona pensativo Juugo.

-¿si fueras un loco psicópata, enajenado con el gobernar el mundo y la inmortalidad donde colocarías un antídoto? – habla Suigetsu, mientras posa su mano en su mentón, en una imagen de meditación.

Unos según después, Karin comenzó a caminar cambiando la dirección hacia donde se dirigían.

-¡zanahoria!... ¡¿a dónde vas ahora?... – comenzó a gritarle al ver que se alejaba de ellos, sin obtener una respuesta - Karin!

-sigámosla – recomendó el gigante del equipo, asintiendo su compañero en respuesta.

Y así comenzaron a seguirla intentando entender hacia donde se dirigía.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lamento el retraso, muchas cosas pasaron desde la anterior actualización, pero bueno, dejemos eso atrás.

Cuando comencé a escribir este capítulo pensé que faltarían uno o dos mas como máximo para terminar, sin embargo conforme lo redacte me di cuenta que eso no era posible, que la historia muy probablemente se extendería más de dos, aunque no se aun a cuantos más, quizás tres o cuatro, aun no estoy segura.

Por otro lado tardare en publicar el siguiente capítulo, así que dé ante mano me disculpo por el retraso, pero les explicare la razón, una de mis queridas historias planeo finalizarla a mas tardar en un mes, quedan dos capítulos, uno que ya estoy redactando y el ultimo que estaba dividido en dos, el porqué dedicarle mi tiempo, pues porque es mi primera historia larga que termino, además considero que ha sido una historia muy bonita y distinta, así que para mis queridos lectores de "Una vida en 40 semanas", en máximo, dos semanas actualizo la historia, junto con alguna otra, ya sea "Cuidando a un tenshi" o "Tigre blanco", aun no decido cual será.

Y bueno ya para despedirme porque ya me extendí en esta ocasión, les invito a leer una nueva historia que se llama "Anhelada maternidad", jejeje creo que ahora si se me seco el cerebro con el nombre, pero bueno dejando eso de lado es una nueva propuesta que traigo y me gustaría comentaran que les parece, ojala y me ayuden con eso.

Ahora sí, mil gracias a todos ustedes, por sus comentarios, sus alertar y sus favoritos, así como por leer, de verdad mil gracias de todo corazón.

Saludos!


	9. Chapter 9

Lamento el haber tardado tanto en actualizar, sin más les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero sea de su agrado…

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así, Kakashi, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru (porque no, me late el vago), Shino (estoy segura que debajo de esa chamarra y lentes hay cosas sumamente interesantes), Kiba, Gaara e Itachi, serian míos, míos y solo míos (soy poquito posesiva e individualista).

* * *

.

.

.

**ANHELANDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar de la aldea, tres personas caminaban por las calles de Konoha con rumbo a su casa.

-no pensé que fuera tan importante esa niña y esos raros para Sasuke-kun – menciono Karin.

-pues ya ves – le contesto Suigetsu.

-es una lástima lo que le pasa a la señorita – menciono con pena reflejada en sus palabras Juugo.

-es cierto, es muy bonita Sakura-chan, es hermosa – expreso Suigetsu con cara bobalicona.

-¿hermosa?, esa mocosa no es hermosa – comenzó a refunfuñar Karin, mientras Suigetsu reía y Juugo se mantenía pensativo.

-acaso escucho un timbre de celos, zanahoria – comenzó burlarse el Hozuki.

-quien va a tener celos de esa frentona pelo chicle – contesto molesta.

Iniciándose así una pelea entre la rastreadora y el espadachín.

-es raro que Orochimaru no haya creado un antídoto – menciono el grandulón, llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros.

-que dices grandulón – le llamo, pues parecía que lo anterior lo había dicho mas para el que para los demás.

-que es raro que no creara algo tan mortífero sin crear un antídoto – reitero lo que había dicho pensando las cosas seriamente.

-en eso tienes razón, ese loco nunca haría algo así – le dio la razón el espadachín, meditando también la situación - lo crearía solo con la condición de poder aprovecharse de el.

-eso es cierto – le contesto, dándole la razón Karin, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

-¿pero entonces donde esta esa cura maravillosa? – menciona pensativo Juugo.

-¿si fueras un loco psicópata, enajenado con el gobernar el mundo y la inmortalidad donde colocarías un antídoto? – habla Suigetsu, mientras posa su mano en su mentón, en una imagen de meditación.

Unos según después, Karin comenzó a caminar cambiando la dirección hacia donde se dirigían.

-¡zanahoria!... ¡¿a dónde vas ahora?... – comenzó a gritarle al ver que se alejaba de ellos, sin obtener una respuesta - Karin!

-sigámosla – recomendó el gigante del equipo, asintiendo su compañero en respuesta.

Y así comenzaron a seguirla intentando entender hacia donde se dirigía.

.

.

.

Un nuevo día se iniciaba en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, la generación de oro de Konoha se comenzó a reunir poco a poco a las afueras del hospital. Una vez reunidos se adentraron al inmueble, sabiendo el lugar a donde tenían que ir se dirigieron sin perder mas tiempo, en la sala de espera la hokage y Shizune les esperaban.

-bien, pueden pasar y esperar a que despierte – les indico – solo no hagan escándalo – advirtió mirando a Naruto, Kiba y Lee.

-hokage-sama – hablo Kakashi – en cuanto tiempo despertara la pequeña Sakura – pregunto Kakashi para saber.

-en menos de una hora – les aclaro mientras les daba paso a la habitación de la joven.

Dentro en un sillón cerca de la puerta se encontraba Sai, quien al notar que la puerta se abría se puso de pie, al lado de la cama, sentado en una silla, se encontraba Yamato, quien igualmente se puso de pie.

La primera en entrar era la hokage, detrás de ella veían Shizune, Kakashi y Naruto, seguidos por todos los demás integrantes de la generación y curiosamente por taka.

-hokage-sama – saludaron tanto Sai como Yamato, para después observar a sus acompañantes – buen día – saludaron a los presentes.

-bien, les dejo, en lo que Sakura despierta – les aviso mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta junto con Shizune – no hagan escándalo ¿entendido? – les volvió a advertir a lo cual, tres simplemente asintieron temerosos, para después salir de la habitación.

Para cuando salió la hokage de la habitación el silencio se había hecho presente, al poco tiempo y poco a poco las voces habían iniciado, ninguno sin levantar la voz, taka había aprovechado para socializar de una mejor forma con aquellas extrañas personas (a su punto de vista).

Naruto, Sai, Kakashi y Yamato se encontraban hablando acerca de cómo había pasado la noche, mientras que Ino, Tenten, Hinata y Karin, se encontraban entablando una conversación, la pelirroja de taka se sentía rara, no mal, solo rara, era algo nuevo para ella el tener una relación así con mas mujeres, es algo que no ocurría desde que era niña y estaba en su aldea, la aldea de la hierva. Mientras que Suigetsu se encontraba platicando con energético Lee, Kiba y un Chouji que llevaba con el una cesta de frutas, el cual se veía tenia ganas de comenzar a comer, pero se contenía, otro de los grupos que se enconaban eran uno donde estaban Shikamaru, Neji y Shino, los cuales se mantenían una conversación con Juugo, y en ocasiones escuchando la conversación que se llevaba a cabo frente a ellos, los cuales eran los integrantes masculinos del equipo Kakashi.

Lo que nadie noto, fue el momento en el que un pelinegro había llegado a la habitación, es mas nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia, pues mas bien parecía que el no quería ser notado, estaba ahí, recargado en la pared, justo frente a la cama de Sakura, a la espera de verla abrir sus ojos.

.

.

.

En contra de los pronósticos de la hokage, llegaban casi a las dos horas de estar ahí para que aquel par de jades se abrieran, de forma cansada y perezosa, frente a ella un par de ojos negros la atraparon haciéndola contener la respiración mientras ambos se observaban.

Así, viéndose fijamente a los ojos, observándose y analizándose, ambos en un mundo en el que había tanto por decirse, tanto por aclarar, en el que ninguno de los presentes existían, tan solo ellos dos.

Hasta ese momento ninguno de los demás en la habitación habían notado que Sakura ya había despertado, y no fue hasta que dejo salir el aliento contenido, justo en el momento en el todos habían callado, atrayendo su atención rápidamente, por unos instantes todos la observaron, mientras que ella giro su rostro para ver a todos los hai presentes, al ver a todos y como habían cambiado en el tiempo que había estado fuera de la aldea, en su rostro se pinto una sonrisa, una sincera sonrisa al tiempo que sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Mientras los presentes no estaban muy distintos, sobre todo las mujeres, a quienes también sus ojos se cristalizaron, y sin mas dejaron correr las lagrimas por sus mejillas, mientras los hombres miraban a la joven que estaba acostada en la cama con una sonrisa, en algunos sumamente grande, en otros casi imperceptible pero presente, pero todos felices. Nadie se atrevía a hablar solo estaban ahí, hasta que una rubia no aguanto mas y se lanzo hacia su amiga, seguida de ella una castaña y una pelinegra llegaron a su lado y así poco a poco todos se fueron acercando hasta la cama de la joven, todos con abrazos efusivos y palabras para la joven a la que hacia tiempo no veían, casi todos, taka se mantenía al margen, siendo hasta el final, ya cuando todos se habían pasando quedando libre que se atrevieron a acercarse.

-señorita… - comenzó a decir el grandulón con una sonrisa tímida.

-Sakura – le interrumpió diciéndole su nombre, el peli naranja enrojeció ante la sonrisa que le dedico la joven.

-Sakura-chan! – intervino Suigetsu con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus filosos dientes, en respuesta la joven le sonrió también.

–Bueno nosotros sentimos…. – comenzó a decir el Juugo.

-no tienen nada que decir de eso, no ha pasado nada – les interrumpió mientras les sonreía, para después continuar antes de que les replicara - en verdad no hay nada – termino de decirles con una sonrisa – demo… me gustaría saber sus nombres.

Nuevamente el mas grande los integrantes del equipo enrojeció, ya que era cierto ninguno de ellos se habían presentado cuando se conocieron en aquella aldea, mientras que Karin miraba a la joven con interés, pues quería saber y entender porque era tan importante para todas esas personas, incluso para que Sasuke, quien había llegado a aquella habitación a la espera de que ella despertara, sin que nadie lo notara.

-cierto Sakura-chan! – comenzó un energético Suigetsu, haciéndola recordar por un momento a Naruto, Kiba y Lee, quienes tenían esa misma energía, sin poder evitarlo sonrió – yo soy Suigetsu Hozuki – mientras se señalaba colocando un pulgar en su pecho y con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba sus filosos dientes, para después señalar al gran hombre a su lado – el es Juugo.

-un gusto señorita Sakura – expreso con una sonrisa tímida, para la joven la cual le respondió con una sonrisa.

-y ella – menciono el Hozuki mientras señalaba a la pelirroja – ¡es la zanahoria!

Después de eso solo se sintió un aura asesina en la habitación para después de unos segundos ver a un Suigetsu sumamente golpeado y a Karin con la respiración agitada, para después acomodar sus lentes y como si nada hubiese pasado se giro hacia la peli rosa.

-soy Karin – aclaro molesta la taka mirando de reojo a un golpeado Suigetsu.

-mucho gusto – le respondió Sakura, sonriendo nerviosamente ante lo que había visto, mientras los demás tenían una gota en la nuca observando lo que había pasado y uno que otro no evito recordar a cierta persona que hacia algo muy similar a los demás, sobre todo a Sai y Naruto.

Antes de que pudieran continuar con la platica la puerta se abrió dando paso a la hokage.

-¿Sakura, como te sientes? – pregunto la preocupada rubia.

-bien – le respondió con una sonrisa, la hokage le respondió de la misma forma para después acercarse a ella.

-vamos a ver como estas – le dijo, iba a descubrirla, pero al notar todos los presentes se giro a verlos – ¡que esperan una invitación!, largo de aquí o esperan que la revise frente a ustedes – y sin decir nada mas, comenzaron a salir rápidamente, dejándolas solas.

La rubia se giro a ver a la peli rosa la cual le sonrió, haciendo que la rubia también lo hiciera, para después quitarle la manta, para comenzar a revisarla.

Afuera todos los demás esperaban a que la rubia saliera para poder estar de nuevo con la joven. Nuevamente se habían formado grupos platicando, ahora más tranquilos y en cosas aun mas triviales que anteriormente. Karin se pregunto a donde habría ido Sasuke, pues afuera de la habitación con los demás son se encontraba, sin embargo al ser invitada a conversar con las demás kunoichis dejo eso de lado por el momento, ya que aun podía sentir el chakra cerca, solo que no con ellos, ni en la habitación.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando en el marco de la puerta a la rubia quien les hizo una seña para que regresaran a la habitación.

Al hacerlo encontraron a una sonriente Sakura, que estaba semi-acostada, la rubia había elevado la cama en la cabecera para la comodidad de la joven.

-como esta Sakura-chan? – se escucho la pregunta paternal de Kakashi, mientras se acercaba a la joven y acariciaba sus cabellos, mientras la joven se sentía querida y consentida por aquel hombre.

-se encuentra bien – contesto la rubia por la jovencita.

-¿cuando podrá salir? – se escucho la voz de la Hyuga.

-normalmente debería de estar mínimo 3 días en observación – comenzó a hablar mirando a los presentes - sin embargo y debido a que está y estará bien cuidada mañana podrá salir – dijo mientras, sonreía y miraba de reojo hacia la ventana, donde un joven pelinegro se encontraba recargado, mirándola fijamente.

La alegría en los presentes fue palpable, las sonrisas y los gritos de alegría se hicieron presentes, había una gran algarabía en la habitación.

Mientras un muy feliz Naruto se acercaba a la peli rosa para abrazarla, la rubia menor se acerco a la mayor, comentándole algo, que hizo que ella se pusiera a meditar, nuevamente la rubia menor se acerco y le dijo algo que hizo que la hokage, sonriera y sus ojos brillaran, mientras asentía, haciendo también sonreír a la Yamanaka.

-bien pueden estar un rato mas – les dijo a los presentes – pero sin hacer ruido – les aclaro, mirando mas seriamente a la bola de escandalosos de esa generación – nos vemos luego, Sakura – se despidió de la joven la cual le sonrió en respuesta para después disponerse a salir de la habitación, antes de cruzar la puerta se quedo, meditando algo – se pueden quedar hasta el cambio de turno – corrigiendo lo que antes había dicho - y para la noche considero que ya no es necesario que alguien haga la guardia – les dijo para después salir por completo y perderse entre los pasillos y el personal, que circulaba.

Ante esto, la algarabía continuo, se pusieron de acuerdo para permanecer con ella, decidiéndose estar por tiempos con ella y pasando así toda él con sus amigos y sus nuevos amigos los taka, a quienes en cierta forma le daba gusto conocer un poco más sobre ellos.

Llegada cierta hora, se vieron obligados a regresar a sus casas, asegurándole que al día siguiente se verían, cuando fueran por ella.

Exhausta, así era como se encontraba, a pesar de estar acostada en una cama, se encontraba cansada, le alegraba haber podido estar un rato con sus amigos, aunque algo le preocupaba, un par de ojos ónix, más bien el dueño de estos, estaba segura de que lo había visto cuando despertó, sin embargo con tanta algarabía lo había perdido de vista, sin embargo para esos instantes en los que se encontraba sola, nuevamente comenzaba a pensar en él y que tendría mucho problemas con el después, ya que lo había noqueado, además lo había besado… demonios ¡LO HABÍA BESADO! ¡BESADO!, como diablos se le había ocurrido hacer algo así, bueno si, era desesperación, pero aun así ¡como!

En un movimiento inconsciente elevo una de sus manos hasta tocar sus labios, rosándolos y recordando la sensación que la embargo cuando lo beso. Aun con su mano sobre sus labios, se acomodo acostada de lado, mirando distraídamente hacia la ventana y cortinas abiertas, haciendo que el aire y la luz de la luna entraran a la habitación, hasta que sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando, el cansancio, la debilidad de su estado se hacían presente, haciéndola dormir profundamente, mientras rememoraba, hechos que ella sentía apenas ocurrieran momentos antes.

No mucho tiempo después de que Sakura se quedara dormida, una sombra adentro a la habitación por la ventana, encontrándose con la imagen de la joven durmiendo de lado, mirando hacia la ventana, mientras una de sus manos descansaba cerca de su rostro, el pelinegro que había entrado, noto como un viento frio soplo, viendo como la piel de la joven había reaccionado a esto, se acerco hasta a ella, para cubrirla mejor con la sabana.

Al estar tan cerca de ella, no pudo evitar acomodar un mechón que caía sobre su rostro, dejándolo así al descubierto, para después con sumo cuidado para no despertarla acariciar levemente su mejilla y rosar sus labios, rememorando aquel beso, sin embargo el contacto termino cuando la joven se movió un poco, temiendo que se fuera a despertar y lo encontrara ahí, retrocedió hasta donde las sombras de la noche lo protegieran.

-Sasuke-kun… - se escucho salir de los labios de la joven, para después con una ligera sonrisa volver a dormir profundamente.

Una sonrisa sincera se formaron en los labios del Uchiha, mientras se acomodaba donde la pudiera ver mejor mientras dormía, el sharingan se activo en sus ojos, pues no quería perder detalle de ella ni por un momento.

-Sakura… - fue lo único que salió de los labios de Sasuke, mientras la observaba dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Primero que nada mil disculpas por el retraso a esta y mis demás historias, han pasado muchas cosas que me han tenido abrumada, en ningún momento ha sido mi intención el abandonar la historia, tratare de actualizar y concluir la historia.

Ahora sí, esta historia está cercana a su final, así que espero que este capítulo por el que han esperado mucho haya sido de su agrado, mil gracias por sus comentarios, alertaS y favoritos, mil gracias a todos los que leen esta y mis demás historias.

Nos leemos pronto que estén muy bien!

Saludos!


End file.
